Les enfants de la ligue
by Lie-chan
Summary: alors que les champions d'arène étaient encore jeunes...[terminé]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : _**bien sûr, les champions d'arène et les pokémon appartiennent tous à leur créateur, c'est à dire sûrement pas moi

**_Note : _**je précise tout de même que je devais avoir dans les 13 ans quand j'ai écris cette fic, donc un peu d'indulgence lol

Cette fic se passe en même temps que "Dresseuse Rêveuse" et "Le Jardin des Rêves"

_**Les enfants de la ligue...**_

_**Chapitre un : Mauville.**_

Mauville. Une ville où il fait bon vivre. Une ville où les pokémon sont aimés, adorés même, par presque tous.  
Si on y entre par l'est, on trouve, après le centre pokémon, un grand bâtiment de brique. Aux heures des repas, on peut voir des enfants jouer dans la cour de ce bâtiment, parfois même assister à des combats pokémon. C'est l'université pokémon de Théophile. Les enfants y apprennent à mieux connaître et à mieux dresser leurs pokémon ou les pokémon pour ceux qui n'en ont pas.  
Entrant par le nord, on arrive devant la tour Chétiflor. Cette dernière est soutenue par un pilier qui oscille de gauche à droite, comme le pokémon dont elle tient le nom. Pourtant, la tour ne cédera pas, même pendant le plus fort des séismes.  
En passant par le sud, on aperçoit l'arène pokémon de la ville.  
Entrant par l'ouest, on découvre le manoir où vivent le champion et son fils, Albert.

Albert. Ce petit garçon de dix ans rêvait de devenir champion d'arène, comme tous les hommes de sa famille depuis que l'arène de Mauville à été construite.  
Mais pour devenir champion d'arène, il faut avoir accompli un voyage initiatique.  
Et le père d'Albert refusait de le laisser partir…  
Sept ans plus tôt, et Albert avait alors trois ans, sa mère s'est tuée en essayant de monter son Roucarnage. Abattu par la mort de sa femme, son père avait transféré tous ses sentiments sur son fils. Il ne voulait pas voir Albert prendre des risques…  
Albert soupira, assis à son bureau, devant sa fenêtre. Comme presque tous les soirs, il écrivait à Christy, une future dresseuse de bourg Géon.  
Albert soupira.  
Lui, son père refusait de le laisser sortir de la ville tant qu'il n'aurait pas relevé le défi de la tour Chétiflor. Il pensait que si son fils arrivait à capturer et à assez entraîner un pokémon sans sortir de la ville, il n'aurait plus le droit de s'opposer à son départ. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un pokémon passe par là !  
De sa fenêtre on voyait très bien la route, et… Tiens, un combat de pokémon ? Non, en fait, c'était un dresseur qui luttait contre un… Roucool. Sauvage, sans aucun doute.  
Le dresseur était un tout jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peine l'âge d'Albert (ndtc : on voit très bien, je l'ai dit). Blond. Vêtu de noir et de blanc. Et qui combattait avec un Evoli. Mais le dresseur dégageait une aura… étrange…

Albert garderait toujours le souvenir de ce jeune dresseur, même si à ce moment là, il n'y pensait pas du tout. Longtemps après, une fois que Christy lui eut raconté l'histoire, il se dirait qu'à ce moment là, déjà, il aurait dû comprendre. Mais voilà : on n'imagine pas l'inimaginable…

L'Evoli flanqua un coud'boule au Roucool sauvage, qui s'enfuit à tire d'aile, utilisant son jet de sable… Son jet de sable ? Donc il était au niveau 5 ? Mais il n'y avait que des pokémon de niveau 2 par ici... Le dresseur rappela son pokémon et repartit d'un démarche un peu… mécanique.  
Albert allait se détacher de la fenêtre quand un battement d'ailes retint son attention.  
Le Roucool faillit lui rentrer dedans.  
Heureusement que la fenêtre était ouverte…  
Deux minutes plus tard, Albert entrait dans le centre pokémon et le confiait à l'infirmière Joëlle. Quelques heures après, le petit pokémon oiseau voletait autour de son nouvel ami.  
Ce dernier était aux anges : il avait enfin son premier pokémon !  
Demain ils commenceraient l'entraînement, mais pour l'instant Albert devait rentrer avant que son père ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Après trois jours d'entraînement, Albert et son Roucool étaient près. Le pokémon était maintenant niveau 10 et maîtrisait parfaitement les attaques charge, jet de sable et tornade. Ils pénétrèrent dans la tour Chétiflor et gravirent les escaliers qui menaient au dernier étage, là où se déroulaient les combats contre le sage de la tour. S'ils gagnaient le combat, ils pourraient sortir de la ville, mais aussi obtenir la CS flash. Cette CS permet d'éclairer les sombres cavernes. Il arriva devant Blaise, le sage.  
Ce dernier était déjà occupé avec un jeune dresseur aux cheveux noirs combattant avec un Héricendre. Le jeune garçon remporta le combat et repartit, passant juste à côté d'Albert, qui fronça les sourcils. Il avait quelque chose de familier, mais quoi ?  
Ce ne fut que quand un autre jeune dresseur aux cheveux châtains clairs qui venait d'arriver le croisa et l'interpella qu'il comprit.  
Silver. Bien sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais Christy parlait beaucoup de lui dans ses lettres, rarement en bien d'ailleurs…  
Albert se demanda si Christy aussi avait commencé son voyage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en parlait.  
Albert s'avança vers Blaise.  
Celui ci accepta le défi du petit garçon et le combat commença !  
Blaise : Chétiflor, en avant !  
Albert : Roucool, vas-y !  
Blaise : Chétiflor, fouet lianes !  
Albert : Envoles toi ! Ses attaques ne pourront pas t'atteindre ! Parfait, maintenant, attaque tornade !  
Un grand vent se leva et balaya le Chétiflor.  
Blaise : Chétiflor, reviens. C'est à toi, Hoothoot ! Attaque clairvoyance !  
Albert : Roucool, contre avec ton jet de sable puis attaque charge.  
Blaise : Picpic !  
Albert : Roucool, bouge ! Parfait maintenant, attaque charge.  
Le Roucool fonça sur le Hoothoot qui ne put éviter l'attaque et tomba par terre. Albert avait gagné. Il se précipita vers son Roucool pour le féliciter. Blaise s'approcha de lui et lui remit ce qu'il était venu chercher, la preuve de sa victoire : la CS flash.

Une fois sorti de la tour et après être passé au centre pokémon pour remettre son pokémon en forme, Albert courut à l'arène. Son père, constatant sa victoire, le laissa, à contrecœur, libre de partir, mais Albert avait autre chose à lui demander.  
Albert : Tu veux bien faire un combat contre moi ?  
Père : Mais pourquoi ?  
Albert : Je voudrais participer à la ligue Johto, mais pour ça il faudrait que je gagne le badge Zéphyr.  
Père : A peine dresseur pokémon et tu cherche déjà à gagner un badge ! Pourquoi pas après tout ? C'est d'accord, un match un contre un.  
Albert : Parfait ! Roucool, go !  
Père : Fouinette, en avant !  
Albert : Roucool, attaque charge !  
Père : Fouinette, toi aussi, attaque charge !  
Les deux pokémon se rentrèrent dedans sans grand effet.  
Père : Fouinette, attaque coud'boue !  
Albert : Roucool, esquive ! Maintenant, attaque tornade !  
Père : Fouinette ! C'est bon, revient ! Bravo Albert, tu as gagné le badge zéphyr. Prends aussi la CT coud'boue, ça peut servir.  
Albert : Merci. Roucool, c'est parti ! A bientôt papa !  
Père : Sois prudent. (ndtc : genre je te vire pas du tout hein, non, non mais comment dire dégage !)  
Ainsi commença le voyage d'Albert dans le monde merveilleux des pokémon !

Bilan : Albert : Roucool.

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre deux : Hector et Blanche._**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Albert et son Roucool étaient partis de Mauville. Ils avaient d'abord essayé de passer à Doublonville mais un arbre étrange barrait la route. Ils avaient donc pris la route menant à Ecorcia. Sur le chemin, Albert avait rencontré beaucoup de dresseurs, l'un d'entre eux lui avait même remis une graine miracle, objet développant la force des capacités de type plante des pokémon qui la tiennent. Il avait également vu beaucoup de pokémon sauvages et avait même capturé un Piafabec de niveau 15 et un Hoothoot de niveau 13. Son Roucool était maintenant niveau 17 et ils s'apprêtaient à traverser les caves jumelles. A peine étaient-ils entrés dedans qu'ils furent défiés par un montagnard. Albert gagna le combat et Roucool monta d'un niveau. Le montagnard remit à Albert, pour le féliciter à propos du combat, du "sable doux", augmentant les capacités sol comme coud'boue que Albert avait appris à Roucool. Le sable était dans un petit sachet que Albert accrocha à la patte de son pokémon.  
Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Ecorcia ! La ville était en bas de la colline ! En s'y dirigeant, ils remarquèrent un puits gardé par un homme bizarrement habillé. Il était vêtu d'un habit noir dont le haut était marqué d'un grand R rouge. Albert préféra passer son chemin. Arrivé à Ecorcia, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le centre pokémon, les siens ayant besoin de repos. Il y rencontra un petit garçon de 8 ans qui tenait dans ses bras un Chenipan. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon vert herbe, avait des yeux vert gris et des cheveux violets impeccablement coiffés. Il s'avança vers Albert.  
Hector : Bonjour, je m'appelle Hector. Tu es un dresseur pokémon pas vrai ? Tu veux bien m'aider, je cherche à faire revenir les Ramoloss dans cette ville. Habituellement, il y en à partout mais là, ils ont disparus.  
Albert se présenta et accepta de l'aider. Ses pokémon soignés, ils partirent voir Fargas, un artisan fabriquant des balls avec certains fruits, les noigrumes.  
Fargas : Les Ramoloss ? La Team Rocket les capturent pour obtenir des queueramoloss ! J'allais au puits Ramoloss, salut.  
Albert : Il était vraiment pressé !  
Hector : On devrait le suivre jusqu'au puits Ramoloss, on ne sait jamais !  
Ils arrivèrent devant le puits que Albert avait remarqué avant d'entrer dans la ville. Le type louche avait disparu. Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le puits et y retrouvèrent Fargas.  
Fargas : Le garde s'est enfui quand je lui ai crié dessus, je suis descendu mais j'ai fait un faux mouvement et je suis bloqué. Allez leur donner une raclée pour moi les enfants.  
Albert : On y va !  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à devoir combattre un membre de la Team. Le Hoothoot d'Albert en vint rapidement à bout. Ils eurent à combattre beaucoup d'autres membres, tous furent battus par un des pokémon du fan des oiseaux. Il restait un dernier combat, celui contre le caïd.  
Caïd : C'est parti, Smogogo !  
Albert : En av…  
Hector : Attend ! Tes pokémon sont fatigués, laisse moi l'affronter ! Chenipan, vas-y !  
Caïd : Smogogo, attaque degueu !  
Hector : Chenipan, attaque sécrétion !  
Albert : Oui, Smogogo est immobilisé !  
Hector : Attaque charge !  
Caïd : Smogogo, reviens ! Vous nous le paierez !  
La Team Rocket était vaincue, les Ramoloss pouvaient de nouveau sortir sans crainte. Fargas rejoignit les deux héros et les emmena chez lui.  
Fargas : Encore merci les enfants. Grâce à vous la Team Rocket est enfin partie ! Comment vous remercier ? Je sais ! Hector, tu veux toujours devenir dresseur de pokémon insecte ?  
Hector : Plus que jamais !  
Fargas : Alors je crois que je peux arranger ça avec tes parents ! A condition que tu partes avec Albert.  
Hector & Albert : Avec plaisir !

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent pour Doublonville. Ils allaient passer la porte de la ville quand une fille les arrêta. Elle devait avoir l'âge d'Albert, peut-être un peu plus. Elle était blonde et avait de grands yeux verts. Elle se présenta à Albert comme la championne actuelle d'Ecorcia et se tourna ensuite vers Hector.  
Championne : Si tu dois aller jouer les héros, prends au moins ça !  
Le petit singe violet, un Capumain, descendit de l'épaule de sa maîtresse et tendit la main au bout de sa queue à Hector. Ce dernier tendit la sienne et le pokémon y déposa le badge essaim, récompense de l'arène locale.  
Hector : Est-ce que je le mérite ?  
Championne : Plus que personne ! C'est toi qui as sauvé la ville en ramenant les Ramoloss ! Et prends aussi la CT Taillade.  
Hector : …Merci !

Enfin le bois aux chênes ! Prochaine étape, Doublonville. Le bois aux chênes est une immense forêt dont les arbres sont si haut qu'il empêche la lumière du soleil de passer, ce qui donne l'impression d'être en pleine nuit.  
Albert : C'est encore plus grand que ce que je pensais !  
Hector : En plus il y a plein de pokémon insectes de toutes sortes ! J'adore les pokémon insecte !  
Albert : En parlant d'insectes, c'est pas un Aspicot là-bas ?  
Hector : Oui, c'est bien un Aspicot ! Il faut absolument que je le capture !  
Quelques instants plus tard, Hector avait un nouveau pokémon.  
Hector : Génial…Euh…Je viens de penser à un truc : s'il y a un Aspicot ici, ça veut dire…  
Albert & Hector : Qu'il y a des Dardargnans pas loin !  
A peine avaient-ils terminé cette phrase qu'un bourdonnement se fit entendre.  
Albert : On ferait mieux de filer !  
Hector : Trop tard, ils sont là !  
Charbonnier : Magmar, attaque lance flammes !  
L'attaque brûlante passa entre les deux enfants pour faire fuir les pokémon.  
Hector : Merci beaucoup monsieur.  
Albert : Ouais, sans vous…  
Charbonnier : C'est bien normal ! Mais puisque vous êtes là, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider ? Mon Canarticho s'est encore sauvé, pourriez vous m'aider à le retrouver ?  
Albert & Hector : Bien sûr !  
Après deux heures de recherches, les deux amis retrouvèrent enfin le pokémon perdu ! Il le ramenèrent à son propriétaire qui les remercia en leur offrant la CS Coupe, permettant de couper de petits arbustes de façon à se frayer un chemin dans certains endroits. Hector apprit cette nouvelle technique à son Aspicot et ils purent sortir de la forêt.

Quand ils atteignirent la clairière, il faisait nuit. Quel spectacle ! Devant eux, il y avait, après la route, après la garderie de pokémon, après le passage à niveau, Doublonville. Jamais ville n'avait été plus belle. Toutes les rues étaient éclairées comme pour une fête, à chaque fenêtre il y avait des pots de fleurs, de chaque maison sortait une impression de douceur et de bien être. Ils contemplaient encore ce spectacle quand une fille sortit de la garderie. Elle avait l'âge d'Albert. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux roses fuchsia coiffés en deux petites couettes. Elle était vêtue d'un gilet blanc à bordures roses et d'un short rose fuchsia. Elle tenait un œuf de pokémon précieusement dans ses mains. L'œuf était rose avec des étoiles blanches. A la vue de la tête des deux garçons, elle éclata de rire. Les deux se retournèrent vers elle.  
Blanche : C'est une belle ville, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Blanche et j'y habite.  
Albert : Ca doit être chouette ! J'aimerais vivre dans un endroit pareil !  
Blanche : Mais on s'en lasse rapidement ! Ca paraît grand, surtout vu d'ici, mais le tour des endroits intéressants est vite fait !  
Hector : C'est quand même magnifique !  
Blanche : Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les pokémon sont toujours plus beaux dans la ville d'à côté ! Je peux vous faire visiter si vous voulez.  
Albert : Ce serait sympa ! Dis moi, est-ce que c'est un œuf de pokémon ?  
Blanche : C'est cela et il devrait bientôt…  
Hector : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Blanche : La coquille est en train de se fendre ! L'œuf va éclore !  
De l'œuf sortit un adorable pokémon, un Melo.  
Blanche : C'est génial ! Au fait, il fait nuit, il vaudrait mieux que vous passiez la soirée chez moi. On visitera demain.  
Blanche vivait dans un immense château. Elle aurait pu y loger toute la ville ! Pourtant, elle y vivait seule. Ses parents vivaient avec elle bien sûr, mais ils travaillaient beaucoup et elle ne les voyaient que très peu. De là à en conclure qu'elle était absolument ravie d'avoir de la compagnie… Ils parlèrent beaucoup pendant le repas. Ils apprirent ainsi que Blanche voulait partir en voyage pokémon, elle attendait juste que l'œuf qu'on lui avait confié éclose. Elle partirait vers Rosalia. Albert lui parla alors de l'arbre bizarre qui bloquait la route.  
Blanche : Je me demande ce qui va se passer si plus personne ne peut aller à Rosalia. Au fait, la fleuriste pourrait peut-être nous aider !  
Albert : Il est tard, nous irons la voir demain ! Bonne nuit !  
Hector & Blanche : Bonne nuit !

Fleuriste : L'arbre de la route vers Rosalia ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il a attaqué ma petite sœur quand elle l'a arrosé avec ma carapuce à O. Mais je ne la confierait qu'au possesseur du badge plaine.  
Hector : Le badge plaine ?  
Blanche : C'est le badge de l'arène de Doublonville.  
Albert : Alors allons à l'arène !  
Blanche : D'accord. Venez, c'est par là.  
Dans l'arène…  
Champion : Bienvenue. Je suis le champion de Doublonville.  
Albert : Je suis venu te …  
Blanche : Dis, tu veux pas me laisser faire ce combat s'il te plaît ?  
Albert : Bien sur, honneur aux dames !  
Blanche : Je suis venue te défier !  
Champion : Est ce qu'un match à un contre un te conviendrait ?  
Blanche : C'est parfait !  
Champion : Alors commençons ! Soporifik, à l'attaque !  
Blanche : Melo, à l'attaque !  
Champion : Un Melo ? Il est très mignon mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse le poids.  
Blanche : Mon Melo est plus que mignon ! Melo, dynamopoing !  
Champion : Quoi ! Soporifik, ça va ? Comment peut il posséder l'attaque dynamopoing ?  
Blanche : Tu as oublié qu'un pokémon peut apprendre certaines capacités que possède son père ! Melo, charme !  
Champion : Soporifik, ne te laisse pas faire ! Attaque choc mental !  
Blanche : Melo ! Riposte avec coud'boule !  
Champion : Soporifik, bouge ! Maintenant, damocles !  
Blanche : Fais attention, esquive Melo ! Bravo. Attention, il revient, coud'boule !  
Champion : Soporifik, ecras'face !  
Blanche : Melo ! Ca va aller ? Replie toi, c'est pas la peine de continuer.  
Mais Melo n'avait pas l'air décidé à abandonner. Au contraire il évita le rappel de sa dresseuse et revint dans le match !  
Blanche : Melo ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
Champion : Soporifik, ecras'face !  
Albert & Hector : Melo !  
Blanche : Attention !  
Au moment où Soporifik était juste devant lui, Melo exécuta une attaque Tonnerre super puissante !  
Champion : Soporifik !  
Blanche : Incroyable…Jamais je n'aurais cru Melo capable d'une telle attaque…Melo, termine le travail, coud'boule !  
Champion : …Reviens. Bravo ! Tu as bien mérité le badge plaine ! Prend aussi la CT attraction.  
Blanche : Merci… Melo, tu as été génial ! Encore bravo !  
Hector : Et maintenant, on peut aller chercher la carapuce à O.  
Blanche : Allons-y de suite. Albert, tu es d'accord ?  
Albert : …  
Hector : Albert ?  
Albert : Euh…Oui, allons-y !  
Maintenant qu'ils possédaient le badge plaine, la fleuriste leur donna une carapuce à O sans problème. Une fois la route dégagée, ils arriveraient à Rosalia.

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre trois : La légende de Rosalia._**

Blanche : Dites…Ca vous ennuierait si je continuait la route avec vous ? J'aimerais rester avec vous.  
Albert & Hector : Bien sur que tu peux !  
Blanche : C'est vrai ? Génial ! Oh. C'est cet arbre ?  
Albert : Oui, c'est lui. Il bloque la route vers Rosalia. Vas-y Blanche, utilise la carapuce à O.  
Blanche : D'accord…L'arbre bizarre n'aime pas la carapuce à O et…Et il attaque !  
Hector : On dirait un…  
Albert : Oui, c'est un…  
Blanche : Simularbre !  
Hector : Attention, il arrive !  
Albert : Je m'en occupe ! Piafabec, en avant !  
Blanche : Attention, il utilise son jet de pierres !  
Albert : Pas de problème, esquive les ! Maintenant, Piafabec, attaque picpic !  
Hector : Les pokémon roches sont très résistants aux pokémon vol, fais attention !  
Albert : Le problème…C'est que les pokémon roche sont résistants à nos trois types de pokémon. Piafabec attention !  
Blanche : Trop tard !  
Albert : Piafabec, revient !  
Blanche : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?L'attaque était très puissante, pourtant elle l'a à peine dérangé.  
Albert : Et le résultat sera le même pour nos autres pokémon.  
Blanche : On doit quand même essayer !  
Albert : Mais on arrivera seulement à envoyer tous nos pokémon au tapis !  
Blanche : Ça tu n'en sais rien !  
Hector : Et pendant que vous vous disputez, lui, il s'approche de nous !  
Blanche : Il va recommencer l'attaque jet de pierres, il faut filer d'ici !  
Albert : Oui mais où ?  
Blanche : De toute façon, il est trop près, c'est trop tard ! En plus, on aura du mal à courir sur ce sable.  
Albert : Si aucun de nos pokémon ne peut le battre, on est fichus !  
Hector : Du sable…Je crois que j'ai une idée, Yanma, go !  
Blanche : C'est le pokémon que tu as attrapé tout à l'heure ?  
Albert : Son niveau est un peu bas, tu ne crois pas que …  
Hector : On verra bien. Yanma, jet de sable !  
Albert : Et maintenant ? Le fait qu'il soit entouré de sable ne l'arrêtera pas.  
Hector : Ca je le sais. Blanche, on va avoir besoin d'Evoli .  
Blanche : D'Evoli ?  
Hector : Il connaît la roulade, non ?  
Blanche : Si mais…Je crois que j'ai compris ! Evoli, go ! Attaque Roulade !  
Albert : Je vois. Yanma a projeté du sable autour de Simularbre et Evoli, en utilisant la roulade sur le sable, va le projeter sur l'adversaire. En plus, Simularbre supporte mal les attaques sol.  
Hector : Simularbre est sonné, profitons en !  
Blanche : Oui. Pokéball, go !  
Le pokémon fut aspiré dans la pokéball qui retomba sur le sol, bougea pendant quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta complètement.  
Blanche, Hector & Albert : Génial !  
Albert : Au fait, je croyais que tu n'aimais que les pokémon de type normal ?  
Blanche : Il fallait bien le capturer. Je le confierait à un centre pokémon ou je le relâcherais, s'il veut partir. Ou encore je l'enverrais chez moi. A moins que l'un d'entre vous ne veuille s'en occuper ?  
Hector : Non.  
Albert : Moi non plus, mais tu pourrais le garder, tu tomberas peut-être sur un bon échange.  
Blanche : Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Sauf que je vais m'attacher à lui et que je n'aurais pas envie de l'échanger. Tant mieux. On continue ?  
Hector : La route est dégagée, profitons en.  
Albert : Il a raison parce que si on ne passe pas maintenant, tous ceux qui ont attendu le départ de l'arbre vont se précipiter ici et on devra encore attendre.

Enfin ! Rosalia était là, juste devant eux. Première étape : le centre pokémon. Leurs pokémon revivifiés, il traînèrent un peu dans la ville. C'est ainsi qu'ils entendirent parler des sœurs Kimono. Celui qui arrive à toutes les battre gagne la CS surf. Cette CS étant indispensable au bon déroulement de leur aventure, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de danse. Ils furent presque aussitôt défiés par la première sœur Kimono.  
Kimono1 : Je commence. Et je choisis…Aquali !  
Albert : Je m'en occupe. Hoothoot, go !  
Kimono1 : Aquali, onde boréale !  
Albert : Hoothoot, esquive ! Plonge sur lui, piqué !  
Kimono1 : Oh non Aquali. Revient. Ma sœur te vaincra !  
Kimono2 : Mon tour ! Voltali, go !  
Blanche : Simularbre, vas-y.  
Kimono2 : Double pied !  
Blanche : Il arrive à droite ! Il est au dessus ! Bien, tu les as évités ! Riposte avec ton jet de pierres !  
Kimono2 : Voltali ! La troisième vaincra !  
Kimono3 : Oui, j'y arriverais ! Mentali, en avant mon joli.  
Hector : Yanma, go !  
Kimono3 : Mentali, vive attaque !  
Hector : Reflet !  
Kimono3 : Lequel est le vrai ?  
Hector : Profitons en : vive attaque !  
Kimono3 : Incroyable. Mais vous ne vaincrez la suivante !  
Kimono4 : Pyroli, gagne ce match !  
Albert : Roucool, vas-y !  
Kimono4 : Erreur, les pokémon vol sont moins forts que les feus.  
Albert : Tu crois ça ? Mais Roucool est plus qu'un pokémon oiseau ! Attaque coud'boue !  
Kimono4 : Pyroli !  
Albert : Ne les laisse pas souffler, cru-aile !  
Kimono4 : C'est impensable. Mais votre prochaine adversaire se bat d'une toute autre façon, pourrez vous la vaincre ?  
Kimono5 : Vous êtes très forts. Je suis le dernière des sœurs Kimono. Je choisit, Noctali !  
Blanche : Melo le vaincra, en avant !  
Kimono5 : Noctali, poursuite !  
Blanche : Melo, baisse toi ! Très bien, maintenant, dynamopoing ! Termine le travail, métronome !  
Kimono5 : Le métronome ? Oh non, une attaque hydrocanon ! Noctali, vient te reposer. Félicitations, vous avez vaincu les 5 sœurs Kimono. En récompense, voici la CS surf. Grâce à elle, certains de vos pokémon pourront vous transporter sur l'eau.  
Blanche, Hector & Albert : Super !

Ils continuèrent l'exploration de la ville en essayant de visiter la tour ferraille. Malheureusement, l'entrée n'était accessible qu'au possesseurs du badge brume, de l'arène de Rosalia. Il s'approchèrent donc de la tour cendrée. Ce n'était plus vraiment une tour, vu qu'elle ne possédait plus qu'un étage. Ils allaient y pénétrer quand une dresseuse adressa la parole à Albert.  
Christy : Excuse moi mais…Tu ne serais pas Albert de Mauville ?  
Albert : Si, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?  
Christy : Christy, tu te souviens ?  
Albert : Bien sûr que je me souviens. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici. En fait je ne pensais pas te rencontrer du tout…  
Blanche : Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?  
Albert : Je correspond avec Christy depuis…ça doit faire plus d'un an.  
Christy : Un an et six mois. Tu as réussi à quitter Mauville finalement ? C'est chouette. Moi ça fais deux semaines que j'ai quitté le Bourg Geon. Vous alliez dans la tour cendrée ? Je peux vous accompagner ?  
Blanche : Avec plaisir, depuis le temps que j'ai envie qu'une fille nous rejoigne ! On y va ?  
Hector : Allons-y.  
Sur le chemin, Christy expliqua à Albert qu'elle était partie il y a quelques semaines, en même temps que « Silver et cette ordure de Spalkner ». Christy s'énervait rarement, mais Spalkner l'agaçait royalement, surtout que le jeune garçon avait une fâcheuse tendance à tenter de voler les pokémon des autres… Deux autres garçons, Eusine et Un'mei, étaient partis en même temps qu'elle.  
Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la tour cendrée. A l'intérieur, ils croisèrent deux garçons de l'âge d'Albert. Le premier s'approcha du groupe.  
Eusine : Bonjour, je m'appelle Eusine… Oh, Christy ! Ça faisait longtemps !  
Christy sourit.  
Christy : Oui, très. Apparemment, ton voyage se passe bien…  
Eusine : Le tien aussi, on dirait.  
Il se tourna vers les autres.  
Eusine : Vous êtes des dresseurs ? Il paraît que les trois chiens légendaires sont dans cette tour. Je suis ici pour essayer de les trouver, vous pouvez chercher si ça vous intéresse.  
Le deuxième restait un peu en retrait. Le groupe vint à sa rencontre. Il avait un sweat-shirt bleu clair et un jean bleu marine. Il portait des tennis blanches, avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds, retenus par un bandeau ( du même ton que son haut ) ne laissant dépasser qu'une fine mèche qui lui retombait sur le front, dont deux mèches dépassaient de chaque côté de son cou.  
Mortimer : Je m'appelle Mortimer. Quand j'ai su que Eusine était ici, je suis tout de suite venu. Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui touche les pokémon légendaires et Eusine est un des plus grands experts à leur sujet.  
Eusine : Faut quand même pas exagérer !  
Mortimer : Mais je n'exagère pas !  
Eusine : En tout cas on à fouillé cet étage de fond en comble, il n'y a rien. Il doit y avoir une salle en dessous.  
Christy : Mais comment y arriver ?  
Eusine : J'en sais rien.  
Albert : Vous n'entendez pas un bruit ?  
Hector : On dirait que ça se rapproche !  
Le sol se fendit en deux devant les enfants. Un escalier sortit de la crevasse. En haut de l'escalier, sur un palier, il y avait…  
Mortimer : Ce sont les trois chiens légendaires !  
Eusine : Non, ce sont des statues.  
Les enfants s'approchèrent. En tête, Christy posa le pied sur le palier. Aussitôt, les statues prirent vie. Entei s'enfuit vers l'est, Raikou vers l'ouest, mais Suicune s'arrêta devant Christy. Personne n'osait remuer un cil. Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter. Suicune partit alors vers le sud, plus rapide que le vent.  
Christy : Incroyable !  
Eusine : C'est sur. J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de croiser Suicune ! Depuis le temps que je le cherche. Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial, Christy, pour qu'il se soit autant approché.  
Mortimer : Maintenant que tu l'as vu, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
Eusine : Continuer à le chercher. Qui sait, peut-être que je le reverrais ! Je dois partir maintenant, au revoir !  
Tous : Au revoir !  
Christy : Je vais y aller moi aussi.  
Blanche : Quoi ! Tu ne nous accompagne pas !  
Christy : J'aimerais bien, mais je préfère voyager seule, tu comprends ?  
Blanche : Oui, mais c'est dommage !  
Christy : Mais on se croiseras sûrement plusieurs fois ! Alors à bientôt !  
Tous : A bientôt !  
Blanche : Et voilà, on va encore repartir à trois.  
Albert : A moins que Mortimer ne veuille nous accompagner ? Qu'en dis tu ?  
Mortimer : Si ça ne vous déranges pas !  
Hector : Bien sur que non !  
Albert : Alors c'est d'accord, tu part avec nous ?  
Mortimer : D'accord !  
Blanche : Dis, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi les habitants de Rosalia semblent attacher tant d'importance aux pokémon légendaires.  
Mortimer : Vous ne connaissez pas la légende de Rosalia ? Rosalia possédait deux tours, la tour ferraille et la tour de cuivre. Chacune était le perchoir d'un oiseau légendaire. La tour de cuivre était l'abri de Lugia et la tour ferraille celui de Ho-oh. Les trois chiens légendaires vivaient aussi dans les deux tours. Ils se reposaient dans la tour de cuivre et s'éveillaient dans la tour ferraille. Un jour, un éclair frappa la tour de cuivre qui prit feu. L'incendie dura trois jours et trois nuits. Finalement, une pluie violente eu raison des flammes. Ainsi est née la tour cendrée. Les trois chiens légendaires auraient péri dans l'incendie. Un pokémon aux ailes arc-en-ciel ( Ho-oh ) descendit des cieux pour leur rendre la vie. Deux tours, deux pokémon. Mais quand l'une d'entre elles a brûlée, les deux pokémon se sont envolés et ne sont jamais revenus.  
Blanche : C'est une belle légende.  
Mortimer : C'est aussi une légende vivante.  
Hector : C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut entrer dans la tour ferraille qu'en possession du badge brume ?  
Mortimer : Exact ! Les habitants disent que seul un dresseur capable de vaincre le champion mérite de visiter cette tour.  
Albert : Puisqu'on parle de champion, où se trouve l'arène ? On pourrait essayer de le gagner, ce fameux badge !  
Mortimer : Pourquoi pas ? J'allais justement à l'arène quand j'ai croisé Eusine.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à atteindre le champion. Un seul chemin était possible pour le rejoindre, un seul pas à côté et ils étaient téléportés au départ. Ils atteignirent enfin le champion.  
Champion : Vous êtes donc arrivés jusqu'ici. Si vous acceptez le défi, ce sera un match deux contre deux.  
Mortimer : Je relève le défi ! Et je choisis Fantominus !  
Champion : Xatu, vas-y !  
Blanche : Bon début. Le pokémon spectre devrait avoir l'avantage.  
Champion : Pas sur ! Xatu, rafale psy !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, bouge ! Attaque lechouille !  
Champion : Ne te laisse pas faire, prescience !  
Mortimer : Une attaque prescience prends un certain temps alors en attendant attaque ténèbres !  
Champion : Tiens bon, l'attaque ne tarderas pas à entrer en action !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, encore une fois, ténèbres !  
Champion : Coup critique ! Tu veut te reposer Xatu ? … Ce bruit…  
Albert : Attention, l'attaque prescience arrive !  
Mortimer : Fantominus ! Reviens !  
Champion : Et d'un !  
Mortimer : Oui mais le match ne fais que commencer ! Fantominus, go !  
Hector : Encore un Fantominus !  
Champion : Recommence une attaque prescience Xatu !  
Mortimer : Pas cette fois, Fantominus, attaque lechouille !  
Champion : Xatu ! Ca va aller ? Revient. Et en avant, Alakazam !  
Mortimer : Allez Fantominus ! Attaque malédiction !  
Champion : Erreur. Cette attaque coûte à ton pokémon la moitié de ses pv.  
Mortimer : Mais ton pokémon perdra des pv régulièrement.  
Champion : C'est vrai, mais ça me laisse du temps entre chaque perte. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Alakazam va mettre K.O Fantominus ! Attaque psyko !  
Mortimer : C'est le moment que j'attendait, attaque protection !  
Hector : Il a renvoyé l'attaque !  
Mortimer : Achève le, ténèbres !  
Champion : Non, Alakazam ! Tant pis, reviens ! C'est bon, tu as gagné Mortimer. Tiens, voici le badge brume et la CT ball'ombre.  
Mortimer : Merci…Fantominus, t'as été génial !  
Albert : Et on va enfin pouvoir entrer dans la tour ferraille !  
Champion : Je ne pense pas. D'habitude, la tour est accessible aux porteurs du badge mais les choses ont changées depuis le réveil des chiens légendaires. Il vous faudra attendre un peu.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre : La traversée.**_

Hector : Où va-t-on maintenant ?  
Mortimer : Eh bien…On peut aller à Oliville par le sud ouest ou à Acajou par l'est. Je pense qu'on ferais mieux d'aller à Oliville. Pour arriver à Acajou sans utiliser le surf, il faut traverser le mont Creuset.  
Albert : Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ?  
Mortimer : Le mont Creuset est un labyrinthe, c'est presque impossible de le franchir.  
Blanche : C'est une bonne raison, allons à Oliville !  
Sur la route du port d'Oliville, se trouvait le ranch Meumeu. Nos amis, ayant décidé de s'y arrêter, apprirent que l'Ecremeuh du ranch était malade. Ils donnèrent leurs baies aux jumelles s'en occupant. Après sept baies, Ecremeuh était en pleine forme ! Pour les remercier, les propriétaires du ranch leur offrirent du délicieux lait meumeu ainsi que la CT ronflement, attaque fonctionnant uniquement lorsque le lanceur est endormi. Nos amis repartirent ensuite pour Oliville. Alors qu'ils sortaient du centre pokémon de cette belle ville pour se rendre à l'arène, une fille de l'âge de Blanche tourna en courant et rentra dans Albert.  
Jasmine : Oups ! Désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention !  
Elle portait une robe blanche sans manches qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et des sandales blanches. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains clairs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, surmontés par deux petites couettes.  
Jasmine : Encore pardon. Je m'appelle Jasmine.  
Albert : C'est pas grave ! Je m'appelle Albert et voici Hector, Blanche et Mortimer.  
Jasmine : Enchantée !  
Mortimer : Pourquoi était tu si pressée ?  
Jasmine : Eh bien, j'allais au phare pour…Oh mon dieu, le phare, j'avais oublié ! Il faut que je parte, c'est urgent !  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : elle était déjà reparti en courant.  
Blanche : Elle était drôlement pressée !  
Hector : Qu'est ce qui se passe au phare ?  
Albert : Je sais pas pour vous mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe !  
Mortimer : Moi aussi !  
Hector : Alors on y va ?  
Blanche : Bien sur qu'on y va, et tout de suite !

Ils arrivèrent devant le phare.  
Blanche : Ces hommes, ce sont…  
Albert & Hector : La Team Rocket !  
Mortimer : Ils contrôlent le phare ! Je comprends mieux l'inquiétude des gens aux centre pokémon !  
Albert : Regardez là-bas ! Un bateau approche !  
Hector : Il fait du sur place surtout ! Je crois que je comprends pourquoi ! Avec cette nuit noire et sans la lumière du phare, il risque de ne pas voir les rochers.  
Blanche : On ferait mieux de se cacher, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier notre visite !  
Ils entrèrent dans un buisson.  
Mortimer : Quelqu'un à oublié son lance pierre.  
Hector : C'est pas Jasmine là-bas ?  
Blanche : Où ça ?  
Hector : Derrière le buisson devant l'entrée.  
Albert : Oui, c'est bien elle.  
Tapie derrière le buisson, Jasmine attendait, prête à courir vers l'entrée où dans la direction opposée, selon la situation. Le moment qu'elle guettait arriva enfin : les gardes passèrent le coin du phare pour inspecter un autre côté. Elle se précipita alors vers le phare, souleva la poignée et la tira vers elle. La porte était lourde, mais elle arriva finalement à l'ouvrir assez pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle allait passer quand les gardes revinrent. Elle se figea. Dans un instant, les gardes la repérerait !  
Mortimer : Le lance pierres !  
Il ramassa une pierre et la lança sur un des gardes. Les deux se retournèrent immédiatement. Profitant de cette occasion, Jasmine disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ne repérant rien de suspect, les gardes continuèrent leur ronde. Le groupe profita d'un nouveau tour du bâtiment pour se glisser dans le phare.  
Blanche : C'est grand !  
Albert : C'est vrai mais on a pas le temps de visiter, il faut rejoindre Jasmine.  
Hector : Elle doit être en haut. Il y a un escalier ici, on l'utilise ?  
Mortimer : On peut toujours voir où on arrivera, allons-y !  
Ils commencèrent l'ascension du phare étage par étage. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de membres de la Team Rocket, tous vexés parce qu'ils avaient été vaincus par " une gamine de dix ans ".  
Mortimer : Elle fait des ravages !  
Blanche : Mais elle aurait pu nous en laisser un ou deux.  
Albert : Jalouse Blanche ?  
Un cri retentit soudain à l'étage, évitant à Albert de se prendre la claque que Blanche voulait lui donner. Deux Rockets descendirent l'escalier en courant vers les enfants.  
TR1 : C'est qui cette fille ? Elle est trop balèze !  
TR2 : C'est ça, félicite la de nous avoir éclatés tant que t'y est ! Et qui êtes vous ?  
TR1 : Si c'est pour un combat, on a déjà donné alors dégagez !  
Albert : Pas la peine de le demander, on montait. Allez, on continue !  
Ils retrouvèrent Jasmine à l'étage suivant.  
Jasmine : …? Qui est là ? Oh, c'est vous ?  
Albert : Tu es venue pour arrêter la Team Rocket je suppose.  
Jasmine : Pas exactement. En fait, je…AH !  
Hector : La terre tremble, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
Blanche : Regardez, en bas !  
Ils se penchèrent par la fenêtre.  
Mortimer : Ils font tomber le phare ! Il ne tient presque plus !  
Albert : Il faut sortir d'ici !  
Jasmine : Non attends ! Onix !  
Elle lança sa pokéball à travers la fenêtre. Onix était légèrement plus petit que le phare, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être imposant.  
Jasmine : Onix, fais les décamper !  
Hector : Ils sont partis, mais le phare tombera quand même !  
Jasmine : Non, Onix, retiens le phare ! Montez sur Onix.  
Albert : Et toi ?  
Jasmine : Vite !  
Blanche : Tu ne vas pas nous rejoindre ?  
Jasmine : J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant. Onix, si tu ne peux plus tenir, dépose les à terre sains et saufs ! J'y vais. Bonne chance !  
Mortimer : Eh !  
Albert : Jasmine, attends moi !  
Il s'était élancé à la poursuite de Jasmine.  
Albert : Attends !  
Jasmine finit par s'arrêter.  
Jasmine : Albert, retourne sur Onix. Tu sera en sécurité là bas.  
Albert : Qu'est ce que tu raconte, je veux t'aider !  
Jasmine : Albert, retourne sur Onix ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, le phare est trop lourd; alors dépêches toi !  
Albert : Non. Jasmine, que tu le veuilles où non, je t'accompagne.  
Jasmine : ……Dépêchons nous !  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage.  
Jasmine : Il est là bas ! Phary !  
Albert : C'est bien un Pharamp ? On dirait qu'il a de la fièvre.  
Jasmine : C'est Phary qui tient le phare d'Oliville allumé grâce à son attaque flash, mais il est malade. Un médicament spécial pourrait le soigner mais on ne le trouve qu'à Irisia, il faudrait pouvoir traverser la mer, et aucun bateau ne part d'Oliville tant que le phare ne s'allume pas. C'est un cercle vicieux.  
Albert : Le tremblement s'intensifie, il faut rejoindre Onix !  
Jasmine : Allons-y !  
Albert essaya de prendre Phary dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'au pokémon serpent roc mais de violentes étincelles sortirent de la queue du pokémon malade.  
Jasmine : Je crois qu'il ne te connais pas assez ! Allez, viens là Phary.  
Cette fois Phary se laissa faire et les deux enfants purent partir. Ils rejoignirent Onix juste à temps pour voir le phare s'écrouler ! Un autre problème se posa alors : le bateau attendait toujours de la lumière et une tempête s'était levée, risquant de le retourner !  
Jasmine : Il faut faire quelque chose. Loupio, montre toi ! Loupio, tu dois éclairer ses rochers !  
Blanche : Ca ne suffira pas, il n'y a pas assez de lumière !  
Jasmine : Loupio, courage, je sais que tu peut y arriver ! Tu peux utiliser ton attaque étincelle pour éclairer le chemin de ce bateau ! J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas le faire !  
Une éblouissante lumière jaillit alors des antennes du pokémon, permettant enfin au bateau d'arriver au port !

Jasmine : Alors vous aussi, vous devez aller à Irisia ? Je voulais aller y chercher le médicament pour Phary, on pourrait faire le trajet ensemble.  
Albert : Oui. Mais comment on va pouvoir traverser ? Aucun de nos pokémon ne pourra nous transporter sur l'eau !  
Christy : Je peux vous aider !  
Tous : Aaaahhh !  
Albert : Christy ! Tu pourrais prévenir !  
Christy : Désolée ! Je cherchais à rejoindre Un'mei, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin, et je vais à Irisia, enfin bref je peux vous aider à traverser si vous voulez. Avec un radeau, Aligatueur pourra tous nous emmener à Irisia !  
Blanche : Ce serait super ! Allez, mettons nous au travail !  
…  
Hector : Et maintenant ?  
Christy : Maintenant ? Aligatueur, en avant ! Utilise le surf pour nous aider à traverser !  
Avec Aligatueur comme "chien de traîneau", ils arrivèrent rapidement à Irisia. Jasmine eut quand même le temps de capturer un Demanta. Arrivés à destination, Christy les quitta de nouveau. Ils partirent directement à la pharmacie pour prendre de quoi soigner Phary. Le pharmacien ne fit aucune difficulté et leur conseilla d'aller voir le champion avant de partir. Ils se rendirent donc à l'arène. Le champion était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, très costaud, appelé Chuck. Ils le défièrent tous et le battirent tous, comme quoi l'âge et la force n'ont rien à voir…  
Chuck interpella Jasmine à la fin des cinq duels.  
Chuck : Oh ! Tu t'appelles Jasmine, c'est bien ça ?  
Jasmine : Oui.  
Chuck : Tu viens d'Oliville ?  
Jasmine : Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que…  
Chuck : Ecoute : pour devenir champion d'arène, il faut être validé par Peter ! Alors penses-y, d'accord ?  
Jasmine ? Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?  
Chuck : Une intuition…  
Ils sortirent de l'arène quand :  
Femme du champion : Alors c'est vous qui avez battu mon mari en combat ?  
Albert : Ca dépend, vous nous faîtes quoi si on répond oui ?  
Femme du champion : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tenez, voici la CS vol. Elle permet à un pokémon de transporter son dresseur par les airs. Mon mari à perdu face à vous, il doit encore s'entraîner. Ca tombe bien, il se laisse aller ces temps-ci.  
Blanche : Merci. Ca va nous être utile !  
Albert : Sauf qu'aucun de nos pokémon ( en tout cas de ceux qui peuvent apprendre le vol ) n'est assez costaud pour tous nous porter sur son dos.  
Hector : Mais dans ce cas comment on va pouvoir revenir à Oliville ?  
Jasmine : Pas de problème ! Loupio et Demanta pourront sûrement, à eux deux, nous transporter, il suffit de construire un nouveau radeau !  
Mortimer : Pourquoi faire ? C'est si simple d'utiliser le même !

La traversée se déroula sans encombre. Arrivés à Oliville, ils donnèrent le médicament à Phary qui se sentit tout de suite mieux.  
Jasmine : Ca fait plaisir de le voir à nouveau en pleine forme !  
Mortimer : Oui, mais il est un peu aveuglant, c'est dommage !  
Jasmine : Il a tellement l'habitude de tenir le phare allumé qu'il n'arrête presque jamais son attaque flash.  
Hector : En parlant du phare, comment il pourra éclairer les bateaux tant qu'il n'est pas reconstruit ?  
Albert : Si vous parlez du phare sur la falaise, je trouve qu'il est en bon état pour un bâtiment démoli.  
Blanche : Il est déjà reconstruit ? Mais on est partis à peine une journée !  
Jasmine : Les habitants d'Oliville ont le goût du travail vite fait bien fait !  
Albert : C'est génial !  
Jasmine : Ca aurait posé de tels problèmes à la ville si le phare avait été détruit que tout le monde à dû si mettre. A mon avis, quand on est arrivé à Irisia, ils l'avaient déjà remis à neuf.  
Blanche : Pourquoi est il si important ?  
Jasmine : La source de richesse d'Oliville vient du port. C'est grâce au commerce par voie maritime, aux croisières, et surtout à l'Aquaria qui relie la ville à Kanto que cette cité s'est enrichi. C'est Oliville qui permet à la plupart des dresseurs de Johto de rejoindre Kanto. Sans le phare pour guider les bateaux, la ville aurait rapidement été ruinée.  
Et Oliville relie aussi Irisia au continent. Ce port est vital pour les deux villes !  
Hector : Je comprends mieux pourquoi le pharmacien nous a donné ce médicament au lieu de nous le vendre !  
Championne : C'est vrai, c'était aussi dans son intérêt.  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu devais rester à l'arène ?  
Championne : C'est vrai mais je voulais te remercier d'avoir été chercher ce médicament !  
Jasmine : Oh ! C'est normal !  
Championne : C'est surtout très gentil ! Je voulais aussi, pour te remercier, te donner le badge minéral et la CT queue de fer. Tiens.  
Jasmine : …Merci !  
Blanche : Et maintenant que nous avons le badge d'Oliville et le moyen de faire du surf, on pourrait aller à Acajou ?  
Albert : Evidemment ! Allez, en route !

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre cinq : Le Lac Colère.**_

Après avoir longé les rives du mont Creuset, nos amis arrivent en vue de la belle ville d'Acajou.  
Jasmine : C'est une ville magnifique !  
Mortimer : C'est vrai. Oh ! L'arène est fermée. Bizarre !  
Blanche : On a cas aller au lac colère en attendant ! Il paraît que c'est un endroit magnifique.  
Hector : C'est l'occasion de vérifier, allons-y.  
Pour atteindre le lac colère, il faut passer par un péage ( gratuit d'habitude ) seulement cette fois…  
Albert : Comment ça 100 pokédollars le passage ? Il y a écrit " péage, coût du passage : gratuit "!  
TR : C'est comme ça, les choses changent !  
Mortimer : On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?  
TR : Non, pourquoi ?  
Mortimer : Juste une impression…  
Jasmine : Moi je sais qui c'est ! Il fait partie de la Team Rocket !  
Hector : Comment tu sais ça ?  
Jasmine : Il était dans le phare d'Oliville quand cette organisation l'a envahi.  
Blanche : Tu es sure, moi il ne me dit rien.  
Jasmine : Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas combattu !  
TR : Oui, je me souviens de toi maintenant ! Tu es cette sale gamine qui as fait échouer notre plan ! Mais cette fois tu ne pourras rien ! L'heure de la revanche a sonné !  
Jasmine : C'est ce qu'on verra !  
TR : C'est tout vu, Smogogo, go !  
Jasmine : Magnéti, vas-y !  
TR : Smogogo, attaque détritus !  
Jasmine : Je ne pensais pas que tu referais la même erreur que la dernière fois.  
Hector : Qu'est qu'elle veut dire ?  
Mortimer : Si tu parles de l'erreur c'est que les attaques poison n'ont aucun effet sur les pokémon acier, si tu parles du sous entendu c'est qu'il est stupide.  
Jasmine : Magnéti, attaque tonnerre !  
TR : Smogogo attaque charge maintenant !  
Jasmine : Magnéti, utilise le sonicboom, immédiatement !  
TR : Smogogo, revient ! A l'attaque Nidoking !  
Jasmine : Magnéti, tu mérites de te reposer, reviens. En avant, Loupio !  
TR : Nidoking, dard venin !  
Jasmine : Saute ! Parfait, maintenant, attaque surf ! Enchaîne avec bulles d'O !  
TR : C'est pas vrai ! Nidoking, reviens ! Le dernier. Arbok, en avant !  
Jasmine : Loupio, vient te reposer ! Onix, vas-y !  
TR : Arbok, attaque acide !  
Jasmine : Onix, armure ! Maintenant, riposte avec le jet de pierres ! Termine le travail, attaque force !  
Albert : L'attaque force vient d'une CS, non ?  
Jasmine : C'est exact. C'est un marin d'Oliville qui me l'a donné.  
TR : C'est pas vrai j'ai encore perdu ! C'est bon, je pars, mais je me souviendrais de toi !  
Jasmine : Bien joué Onix. Allez, reviens. Bon, on passe !  
Albert : Et le péage ?  
Jasmine : C'est marqué gratuit, non ?  
Blanche : Elle a raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi on paierait !  
Albert : Exact, partons.  
Arrivés au lac colère, ils eurent bien des surprises. D'abord ils rencontrèrent un jeune garçon que Albert reconnut presque aussitôt, même si leur rencontre avait été brève : c'était le jeune dresseur qui avait combattu son Roucool. Il s'appelait Un'mei, venu ici parce qu'il adorait l'endroit. Ensuite ils rencontrèrent Peter, un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Albert qui portait un sweat-shirt et un pantalon bleus marine, une cape noire, avait des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux châtains, venu ici pour mener son enquête sur les événements se passant. Puis ils rencontrèrent Christy ( où qu'ils aillent, elle y est toujours avant eux. Pourquoi ? ), venue ici par curiosité et pour veiller sur Un'mei. Enfin, ils " rencontrèrent " un Leviator rouge navigant au milieu du lac tout en détruisant la forêt alentour avec son ultralaser.  
Albert : Il est immense !  
Un'mei : C'est vraiment bizarre ! D'habitude, même un Leviator normal est rare dans ce lac !  
Christy : On peut pas rester là à ne rien faire, si ça continue il n'y aura plus un seul arbre dans cette forêt !  
Albert : D'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter ?  
Hector : Si nos pokémon peuvent l'atteindre, ils pourront peut-être à le calmer !  
Mortimer : Ou bien il les attaquera !  
Christy : Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Aligatueur, en avant !  
Jasmine : Je suis avec toi. Demanta, Loupio, allez-y !  
Albert : Roucool, Piafabec, Hoothoot, Canarticho !  
Hector : Yanma !  
Les pokémon filaient vers le Leviator. C'était sans compter sur l'ultralaser du pokémon qui les obligeait à garder leur distances.  
Blanche : Ils n'y arriveront pas.  
Mortimer : Elle a raison, il ne les laissera pas l'approcher.  
Albert : Et on fait quoi ?  
Jasmine : Il faudrait le capturer.  
Hector : On va avoir du mal.  
Un'mei décida alors d'intervenir.  
Un'mei : Mentali…  
De la rive, le pokémon lança une rafale psy. L'attaque n'aurait jamais dû porter assez loin… Pourtant, elle atteint sa cible, ainsi que la pokéball envoyé par Un'mei.  
Tous : Ouf !  
Peter : C'était un magnifique combat.  
Tous : Hein ?  
Peter : Je m'appelle Peter. Je suis venu quand j'ai appris ce qu'il ce passait ici. Ca vous dirait de m'aider ?  
Tous : Bien sûr !  
Peter : Les Leviator…ou plutôt les Magicarpe de ce lac ont été forcés d'évoluer. Un étrange signal venu d'Acajou en est la cause. Rejoignez moi là bas.  
Hector : Il a disparu ?  
Blanche : Je pense plutôt qu'un de ses pokémon peut se téléporter. Allons-y tout de suite.

Arrivés à Acajou, Un'mei les mena a la boutique de la ville, bâtiment très louche, surtout qu'y sont vendus des queueramoloss. A l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Peter.  
Peter : Je vous attendais. Le signal vient bien d'ici. Il y a un escalier. Le signal vient du sous sol.  
Albert : On y va ?  
Hector : On devrait se séparer, on est pas très discret en groupe.  
Blanche : Faut dire qu'on commence à être nombreux.  
En bas de l'escalier, Peter, Jasmine et Mortimer partirent à gauche, Albert, Hector et Blanche à droite et Christy et Un'mei droit devant. A part quelques combats, ces derniers arrivèrent sans problèmes au deuxième sous-sol. Là, ils retrouvèrent le groupe d'Albert qui leur apprit que c'était la Team Rocket (on s'en doutait un peu) qui était à l'origine du signal et que le mot de passe pour ouvrir la salle des machines était connu du caïd et que pour ouvrir la porte de la salle du caïd il fallait deux mots de passe connus de deux sbires. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, maintenant à la recherche des mots de passe. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un : queueramoloss. Impossible de trouver le deuxième. Ils furent bien inspirés d'aller voir quand même la salle du chef : ils y croisèrent le groupe de Peter qui avait trouvé le second mot de passe : queue de Ratattac. A l'intérieur, le caïd donnait des ordres par e-mail. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna brusquement.  
Caïd : Des intrus ? Ah non, ça va pas du tout ça ! Vous allez voir ! Smogo, Smogo, Smogo, Abo, Tadmorv, Smogogo, go !  
Christy : Allons-y. Caninos ! Evoli !  
Mortimer : Fantominus !  
Jasmine : Wattouat !  
Peter : Minidraco ! Salamèche !  
Caïd : Attaque degueu, tous !  
Tous : Esquive !  
Christy : Attaque roue de feu ! Attaque retour !  
Mortimer : Ténèbres !  
Jasmine : Tonnerre !  
Peter : Dracorage, tous les deux !  
Caïd : Déjà fini ? Bon, j'me casse, à plus !  
Tous : Hé !  
Hector : Et le mot de passe ?  
Jasmine : Attends, regarde le Cornèbre !  
Cornèbre : Croooo…le mot de passe est : Vive Giovanni ! Croooo…  
Le mot de passe retenu, ils filèrent vers la salle des machines.  
Seul Peter parut remarquer que Christy avait empêché Un'mei de combattre…  
Ils retrouvèrent le groupe d'Albert. La porte ouverte, ces derniers restèrent devant l'entrée pour éviter une attaque surprise. La machine et le signal enfin arrêtés, le groupe ressortit de la boutique.  
Peter : Merci de votre aide… à bientôt.  
Jasmine : Et voilà, il a encore disparu.  
Christy : Je vais partir aussi. A bientôt !  
Tous : A bientôt.  
Hector : Et maintenant ?

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre six : L'équipe au complet._**

Albert : On va à l'arène ?  
Champion : Non, l'arène vient à vous. Je suis venu vous donner ça, en remerciement pour avoir défait la Team Rocket.  
Blanche : Le badge glacier…  
Mortimer : Et la CT vent glacé.  
Maintenant en possession d'un nouveau badge, ils partaient pour Ebenelle quand Christy les rattrapa en courant, tenant Un'mei par la main.  
Christy : Vous écoutez la radio ?  
Jasmine : Non.  
Christy : C'est le moment de commencer.  
Elle mit son pokématos sur le mode radio et sélectionna une chaîne au hasard. Les enfants ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits. A la radio passait cet étrange message : C'est nous la Team Rocket, on est de retour et on va tout détruire !  
Christy : La Team Rocket a envahi la tour radio de Doublonville !  
Hector : Il faut faire quelque chose !  
Christy : A ton avis, pourquoi je suis venue vous chercher ?  
Blanche : On y va, tout de suite. Donnez vous tous la main. Melo, téléport !

Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans la tour radio. Au premier étage, un sbire les attendaient. Enfin, façon de parler :  
Sbire : Quoi, des intrus ? Alerte…euh…Combat ! En avant, Tadmorv !  
Albert : Roucool, go !  
Sbire : Attaque détritus !  
Albert : Attaque hâte. Maintenant, cru-aile puis cyclone !  
Sbire : Euh…Au revoir.  
Ils arrivèrent donc au deuxième étage. Un sbire les défia avant même qu'ils aient tous fini de monter l'escalier…  
Sbire : A l'attaque Abo !  
Hector : Chenipan, vas-y !  
Sbire : Abo, morsure !  
Hector : Saute ! Attaque sécrétion suivi de charge !  
Sbire : OK, vous pouvez passer, pas de problème…  
… Et un second sbire arriva un peu plus loin dans l'étage…  
Sbire : Smogo, en avant !  
Blanche : Melo, go !  
Sbire : Smogo, attaque degueu.  
Blanche : Téléport. Melo, dynamopoing. Maintenant, attaque tonnerre.  
Sbire : Gargl…  
… Suivi d'un troisième devant l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant.  
Sbire : Nosferapti, go !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, en avant !  
Sbire : Nosferapti, attaque cru-aile.  
Mortimer : Fantominus, lechouille. Attaque ténèbres, maintenant !  
Sbire : Oups…  
En atteignant le troisième étage, ils rencontrèrent un autre sbire…  
Sbire : Nidoran, go !  
Jasmine : Magneti, go !  
Sbire : Nidoran, double pied !  
Jasmine : Ultrason ! Attaque sonicboom.  
Sbire : Et zut !  
… Et puis un autre…  
Sbire : Nidoran, vas-y !  
Albert : Piafabec !  
Sbire : Attaque dard venin !  
Albert : Furie !  
Sbire : Aïe…  
…Et encore un autre.  
Sbire : Soporifik, go !  
Hector : Yanma !  
Sbire : Soporifik, ecras'face !  
Hector : Yanma, coud'boule ! Taillade !  
Sbire : Mince !  
Arrivés au quatrième étage, ils eurent la ( mauvaise ) surprise de découvrir que le directeur était un faux directeur.  
Caïd : Surprise. Hé non, le directeur n'est pas là et en plus, vous êtes perdus… Smogogo, go !  
Christy : Caninos, en avant.  
Caïd : Smogogo, charge !  
Christy : Caninos, roue de feu et vive attaque !  
Caïd : Holà… OK, le directeur est dans le souterrain du centre commercial et c'est lui qui à la carte magnétique qui ouvre la porte du deuxième étage tapez pas s'il vous plait !  
Ils partirent donc pour le souterrain du centre commercial de Doublonville. Un vrai labyrinthe ! Ils rencontrèrent rapidement (devinez quoi) un membre de la Team Rocket…  
Sbire : Grotadmorv, en avant !  
Albert : Hoothoot, à l'attaque !  
Sbire : Plaquage !  
Albert : Hoothoot, prends de la hauteur puis choc mental !  
Sbire : Gah ! Grotadmorv !  
… et un autre…  
Sbire : Arbok, attaque !  
Hector : Yanma, go !  
Sbire : Arbok, ligotage !  
Hector : Repousse le, sonicboom !  
Sbire : Kyah !  
… encore un autre …  
Sbire : Smogogo, vas-y !  
Blanche : Ecremeuh, c'est parti !  
Sbire : Smogogo, acide !  
Blanche : Ecremeuh, dégage toi ! Parfait, attaque écrasement !  
… toujours un autre.  
Sbire : Nosferalto, à l'attaque !  
Mortimer : Allez Fantominus.  
Sbire : Nosferalto, cru-aile !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, feinte !  
Ils retrouvèrent enfin le vrai directeur qui leur confia sans problème la carte magnétique. Grâce à elle, ils atteignirent le repaire de la Team. Et là, ils tombèrent (ça alors) sur… un caïd,…  
Caïd : Nidoking, attaque !  
Jasmine : Loupio, vas-y !  
Caïd : Nidoking, empal'korne !  
Jasmine : Saute ! Maintenant, attaque hydrocanon !  
… un second caïd…  
Caïd : Nidoqueen, go !  
Mortimer : Fantominus !  
Caïd : Nidoqueen, morsure !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, ténèbres !  
… un troisième caïd…  
Caïd : Hypnomade !  
Blanche : Simularbre! Jet pierres !  
… et un quatrième et dernier caïd.  
Caïd : Nostenfer !  
Christy : Evoli !  
Caïd : Ailes d'acier !  
Christy : Evoli, attaque retour !  
C'est ainsi que l'invasion de la Team Rocket échoua. Pour les remercier, le directeur leur remit le glas transparent, objet trouvé sur le chantier, lors de la construction de la tour radio. C'est Christy qui le conserva.

Enfin arrivés à l'ultime ville de la ligue Johto : Ebenelle ! Le groupe partit immédiatement pour l'arène. A l'entrée, ils rencontrèrent une fille de 13 ans, Sandra, portant tee-shirt, short et gants bleus marine et cape noire et qui avait de beaux cheveux bleus coiffés en queue de cheval. Ils sympathisèrent rapidement et décidèrent encore plus rapidement de repartir avec elle. Ils se rendirent donc à l'arène et Sandra défia le champion actuel.  
Champion : Un pokémon chacun. Pas de limite de temps. Draco, vas-y !  
Sandra : Hypotrempe !  
Draco avait visiblement un niveau plus élevé que celui d'Hypotrempe qui tint quand même le coup. Après avoir sonné son adversaire avec une attaque écume, le pokémon de Sandra disparut du champ de vision des enfants et de leurs adversaires grâce à une attaque brouillard. Le Draco avait malheureusement l'attaque détection ce qui lui permit de toucher Hypotrempe avec un tonnerre. Hypotrempe réussit tout de même à mettre son adversaire KO avec sa dracorage. Comme quoi le niveau ne fait pas toute la différence. Sandra vient de gagner le badge lever et la CT dracosouffle, victoire qui marque le gain pour les enfants du dernier badge de la ligue Johto et le départ pour le plateau Indigo.

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre sept : Combattre en équipe. **_

Ca y est. Le plateau indigo, berceau des membres du conseil des quatre, est devant eux. Quel bel endroit…  
Peter : Je savais que vous viendriez.  
Tous : Peter ?  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?  
Peter : J'habite jusqu'à côté. La maison, là-bas. Il est tard, vous voulez y passer la nuit ?  
Albert : Oui.  
Il y en avait du monde chez Peter : Clément, un petit garçon de l'âge d'Hector, rouquin, portant pantalon et gilet sans manches noirs et rouges ; Olga, une jeune fille de l'âge de Blanche, cheveux châtains, queue de cheval, robe bleu foncé et lunettes et enfin la petite sœur de Peter, Marion, de 8 ans, blonde, cheveux bouclés, tee-shirt violet, pantalon blanc, casquette jaune. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée (nda : XD bah oui je sais Marion est pas la soeur de Peter mais j'ai cru comprendre ça dans mon premier jeu sur argent et j'ai jamais pu me le sortir de la tête).

Le lendemain, ils entraient au cœur de la ligue pokémon. Là, ils durent se heurter à un autre problème : ils ne pouvaient pas combattre en équipe comme ils l'avaient espéré, un seul d'entre eux pouvait combattre. Ils décidèrent qu'Albert combattrait avec un pokémon de chacun d'entre eux, l'équipe ainsi composée réunissant : le Roucoups d'Albert, le Chenipan d'Hector, le Melo de Blanche, le Spectrum de Mortimer, l'Onix de Jasmine, et l'Hypotrempe de Sandra. L'équipe formée, ils pénétrèrent dans le stade. Leur premier combat fut contre Mélanie et ses pokémon feu.  
Commentateur (nda : que fait-il là ?) : Et le combat commence !  
Mélanie envoie Pyroli. Albert lui oppose Spectrum. Pyroli lance immédiatement sa vive-attaque. Spectrum riposte en utilisant la lechouille, contrée par une attaque tunnel. Maintenant, Pyroli peut ressortir n'importe où. Spectrum lance son attaque ball'ombre dans le tunnel. Très bonne tactique du challenger. Pyroli ressort et charge l'adversaire qui ne se laisse pas démonter et riposte avec les ténèbres. KO, Pyroli est remplacé par le brûlant Magmar. Spectrum tente une attaque lechouille interceptée par le poing de feu. Spectrum est rappelé et remplacé par Hypotrempe. Le pokémon eau utilise la féroce dracorage ! Magmar recule mais n'abandonne pas et utilise l'attaque zénith. Le soleil tape fort maintenant. Hypotrempe lance quand même un magnifique hydrocanon. Magmar est remplacé par Typhlosion et... attendez...  
Sandra écarquilla les yeux.  
Sandra : Hypotrempe...  
Commentateur (nda : on sait toujours pas ce qu'il fait là XD): Oui, Hypotrempe vient d'évoluer en Hypocéan ! Mais Hypocéan a puisé sur ses dernières réserves pour lancer son attaque eau, il est donc trop fatigué pour continuer et c'est donc Onix qui prends le relais. Le soleil s'est calmé et le combat reprends normalement. Typhlosion lance un lance flammes, mais Onix riposte avec son séisme suivi d'un jet de pierres qui viennent à bout du dernier pokémon de Mélanie.  
Le challenger va maintenant devoir affronter Steven et ses pokémon électriques. Steven envoie Voltali contre Spectrum (nda : euh... rappel powaaaa !). Voltali lance une attaque dard venin mais Spectrum esquive. Il envoie ensuite une puissante attaque ténèbres. Voltali est sonné mais il tient le coup et lance le tonnerre. Dans le mille ! Mais Spectrum lance une attaque lechouille. Est ce le KO ? Oui, Voltali est remplacé par Elektek. Le pokémon lance un poing éclair sur Spectrum qui ne peut cette fois résister au choc. Albert appelle Melo. Elektek lance une vive attaque mais… incroyable, Elektek à été stoppé en plein élan par le coud'boule du petit pokémon et il est KO ! Le pokémon suivant sera Electrode, un gros morceau ! Il lance une attaque roulade, stoppée par un séisme. Melo a décidément bien des ressources. Mais qu'est ce que… Electrode est bizarre… OH, il a explosé ! Son attaque la plus puissante. Du côté Melo… le pokémon est à terre… incroyable ils sont KO tous les deux ! Albert à donc gagné le match...  
Le troisième adversaire est Jacques et ses pokémon eau. Jacques envoie Aquali, Albert envoie Chenipan. Aquali lance écume. Chenipan encaisse l'attaque puis lance sécrétion. Aquali ne peut plus bouger, il a perdu. Son remplaçant est Lippoutou. Le poing glace de ce dernier gèle les ardeurs du pauvre Chenipan. Le suivant est Melo. Grâce à son dynamopoing, il contre le poing glace de Lippoutou. Ce dernier lance alors torgnoles. Melo exécute la très flashante attaque tonnerre. Lippoutou est remplacé par Crustabri. Melo utilise encore une fois le tonnerre mais grâce à son attaque repli Crustabri n'est pas touché. Il utilise ensuite son attaque picanon pour vaincre le pokémon fée. Albert envoie son Roucoups (nda : il était temps '''). L'attaque picanon échoue et le pokémon oiseau, prenant de l'altitude, lance une attaque piqué. Une tornade et le match est terminé.  
Le dernier membre du conseil est Arnold, maître de l'évolution. Arnold appelle Léviator. Albert lui oppose Melo. Leviator utilise tout de suite le dracosouffle. Melo est sonné mais pas encore KO. Il utilise le tonnerre une fois, deux fois, l'adversaire est KO. Il est remplacé par Dracaufeu. Le brûlant danse flammes vient à bout du Melo. Hypocéan reprends le flambeau. Il utilise sa dracorage pour contrer celle de Dracaufeu. ce dernier ne parvient pas à esquiver l'attaque hydrocanon qui suit et s'en va rejoindre le pays des rêves. Le dernier pokémon d'Arnold est le puissant Dracolosse et son attaque fatal-foudre qui achève Hypocéan. Albert lance Onix à l'attaque. Dracolosse utilise le pistolet à O mais Onix esquive et riposte avec une charge. Dracolosse utilise le puissant ultralaser ! Onix est encore debout ! Il lance une attaque éboulement. Dracolosse est vaincu ! Félicitations, un nouveau champion est né !(nda : pokémon stadium powaaa XD)

Sandra : On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Ca fait déjà deux jours que l'équipe a vaincu le conseil des quatre et ils ne savent toujours pas où aller.  
Christy : Salut ! Ca ne va pas ? Vous faîtes des têtes d'enterrement !  
Ils ne sursautèrent même pas en la voyant surgir à leurs côtés avec Un'mei.  
Blanche : On sait pas où aller !  
Christy : Oh, je vois… Vous pourriez aller à Kanto.  
Hector : Kanto ?  
Christy : Oui, c'est la région à l'ouest de Johto. Il paraît qu'il y a des pokémon qu'on ne voit pas à Johto et aussi des arènes. Ce serait un bon endroit pour continuer votre voyage.  
Sandra : Et comment on y va ?  
Jasmine : Je crois que l'Aquaria s'y rend certains jours.  
Christy : C'est exact ! Aujourd'hui, l'Aquaria s'arrête à Bourg Palette et Carmin sur mer.  
Hector : Il faudrait qu'on ait un passe.  
Mortimer : Et nos économies sont très maigres.  
Christy : … J'ai une idée ! Vous pouvez utiliser mon passe ! Moi, c'est Aligatueur qui me transporte sur l'eau alors j'en ai plus besoin !  
Albert : Tu es sure ?  
Christy : Mais oui ! Allez, prenez le !  
Albert : Je ne sais pas… Ce serait bien, vous êtes d'accord ?  
Blanche : Oh oui, tout pourvu qu'on arrête de se tourner les pouces !  
Sandra : Alors c'est parti pour Kanto ! Merci Christy !

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre huit : Kanto._**

Le bateau partait dans 10 minutes et le groupe attendait. A quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait une fillette et ses 6 pokémon : Hypotrempe, Ptittard, Débugant, Wattouat, Pichu et Mystherbe.  
Albert : Jasmine, qu'est ce que tu regardes ?  
Jasmine : La fille là-bas, avec la capuche. Elle vient de se tourner brusquement de l'autre côté et de rabattre sa capuche.  
Sandra : Bizarre.  
Jasmine : Elle me dit quelque chose.  
Ils rentrèrent juste avant la fillette et ses pokémon. Ca n'aurait pas eu d'impact si au bout du couloir un homme très pressé n'avait pas bousculé cette fille, si elle n'était pas tombée, si sa capuche n'avait pas glissée, révélant son visage, et surtout si le groupe ne s'était pas retourné au même moment…  
Jasmine : Olia ?  
Olia : Aïe… et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Hypotrempe : Hypo Hypo, Hypotrempe !  
Pendant que Hypotrempe lançait son brouillard, la fille et les autres pokémon s'enfuirent.  
Jasmine : Ca alors.  
Hector : Tu la connais ?  
Jasmine : Elle s'appelle Olia. Elle habitait à Oliville.  
Albert : Habitait ?  
Jasmine : Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle il y a quelque temps, à peu près au moment où tu es parti de Mauville.  
Mortimer : Pourquoi s'est elle sauvée ?  
Jasmine : Va savoir ! Je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle, à part qu'elle habitait à Céladopole avant.  
Hector : Elle veut peut-être y retourner ?  
Blanche : Elle aurait pris le bateau plus tôt !  
Albert : C'est vrai.  
Hector : On pourrait essayer de la retrouver.  
Jasmine : T'as vu la taille de ce bateau ? On ne la retrouvera pas, surtout qu'elle va se méfier maintenant.  
Mortimer : On aurait des chances si on se séparait.  
Albert : Pourquoi pas. On se retrouve ici à la fin du voyage.  
Les groupes formés partirent chacun de leur côté. Albert, Blanche, Mortimer et Jasmine vers la gauche, Hector, Chuck, Fredo et Sandra vers la droite. Le haut parleur diffusait maintenant une douce musique et la fillette ferma les yeux, bercée par l'air envoûtant. C'est ainsi que le groupe d'Albert l'aperçut, assise dos au mur, les yeux clos, l'esprit dans un rêve. Ils décidèrent de l'encercler mais elle se réveilla. Elle se redressa doucement, recula dans l'ombre… et se heurta à Jasmine ! Coincée !  
Olia : Et mince ! Pas de chance !  
Elle refit une fois le tour du couloir du regard pour chercher une éventuelle issue.  
Albert : Non, pas de porte de sortie cette fois.  
Blanche : C'est la vie !  
Olia : Bon d'accord. Vous avez réussi à me piéger, vous êtes très forts, maintenant qu'est ce que vous comptez faire, me ramener à Oliville ? J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ça ne sera pas simple !  
Mortimer : Tu es bien sure de toi.  
Jasmine : Alors qu'il nous suffit de contacter tes parents, je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de te retrouver.  
Olia : Pas moi.  
Jasmine : Tu n'es pas certaine ou tu ne serait pas ravie de les retrouver ?  
Olia : Les deux sont vrais. Mais pour l'instant j'ai plus important à faire, alors appelez les si vous voulez mais appelez les maintenant et laissez moi terminer ce que j'ai a faire !  
Blanche : Si c'est te sauver, c'est non !  
Olia : C'est pas ça ! De toute façon, on est sur un bateau, où est ce que je pourrais aller.  
Mortimer : Elle a pas tort.  
Albert : Je dirais même qu'elle a raison.  
Olia : Il est quelle heure ?  
Jasmine : Quel rapport ?  
Olia : Aucun. Il est quelle heure ?  
Blanche : 4 heures et des poussières.  
Olia : On est en pleine mer.  
Jasmine : C'est vrai… Quel rapport avec la conversation ?  
Mortimer : Aucun.  
Olia : Je vais être très claire : je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, je dois partir maintenant !  
Albert : Un instant.  
Olia : Dans un instant il sera trop tard !  
Jasmine : Trop tard pour quoi ?  
Olia : Je ne peux pas le dire.  
Jasmine : C'est trop facile.  
Olia : D'accord. Si je réponds à vos questions, vous me laisserez partir ? Seulement jusqu'au port !  
Blanche : C'est à envisager.  
Olia : Je veux une réponse claire.  
Mortimer : L'inverse est aussi valable.  
Olia : Aussi clair que ce que je pourrais. Alors ?  
Albert : C'est oui.  
Olia : Alors allez-y.  
Jasmine : Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ?  
Olia : Ca commence mal. Je devais le faire.  
Blanche : Soit plus claire.  
Olia : Je sens que vous n'allez pas me croire. Je parle aux pokémon.  
Jasmine : Tu as raison, on ne va pas te croire.  
Mortimer : Tu aurais pu trouver plus crédible.  
Olia : J'aurais pu vous mentir, oui. Vos pokémon sont adorables.  
Blanche : Merci. Ne saute pas du coq à l'âne.  
Olia : Vous m'excuserez deux minutes. Fantominus, Roucool, vous pouvez facilement repérer les personnes non ? Vous pouvez m'aider ? Mes amis sont dans l'Aquaria, quelque part, vous pourriez aller les chercher ? Hypotrempe est avec Débugant, Ptittard avec Pichu et Mystherbe avec Wattouat. J'ai besoin de leur aide. Oh, c'est pas grave, il faut les comprendre. D'accord ? Merci !  
Au grand étonnement des dresseurs, les pokémon lui obéirent et quelques minutes plus tard réapparut dans le couloir l'équipe d'Olia.  
Olia : Parfait, merci beaucoup. Hypo, Ptittard, plongez. Débugant, Mysthy, il doit y avoir une boite rouge dans la cale, allez la chercher. Wattouat, Pichu, préparez vous à tirer.  
Blanche : Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
Olia : Je sauve le bateau. Dépêchez vous… Ca y est, les voilà. C'est bien cette boite, jetez la à l'eau. Ptittard, Hypo, maintenez la en l'air le plus haut possible avec le pistolet à O ! Parfait, maintenant, Wattouat, Pichu, attaque éclair dessus !  
La boite touchée produisit une explosion d'une puissance incroyable.  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
Olia : De quoi faire sauter le bateau.  
Jasmine : Cadeau de la championne ?  
Olia : Comment tu as deviné ?  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que tu crois, moi aussi j'ai mené mon enquête sur elle…  
Olia : … Vous allez joindre mes parents ?  
Jasmine : File d'ici.  
Olia : Merci.  
Blanche : Hé, elle s'enfuit !  
Jasmine : Laisse-là, c'est pas grave.  
Blanche : Ses parents vont s'inquiéter !  
Jasmine : Je crois que non.  
Mortimer : Tu insinue quoi ?  
Jasmine : Peu importe.  
Albert : T'es vraiment une fille bizarre.  
Jasmine : Je sais, merci.  
Mortimer : C'est l'heure, le bateau va bientôt arriver à Bourg Palette. On devrait rejoindre les autres.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe retrouvait la terre ferme et reprenait la route.

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre neuf : Régis, Pierre et Ondine._**

Ils passèrent rapidement de Bourg Palette à Jadielle. Là, ils rencontrèrent un garçon de l'âge d'Hector. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, un tee-shirt violet, un pantalon noir et des bottes marrons. Il portait un médaillon vert et jaune autour du cou. Il était avec un Salamèche.  
Régis : … … Vous êtes des dresseurs de Johto pas vrai ? Albert, Hector, Blanche, Mortimer, Jasmine, Chuck, Fredo et Sandra ?  
Albert : Oui. Attends une minute, comment tu sais que…  
Régis : Vous êtes déjà connus dans cette région de Kanto. Mais pas par beaucoup de monde, les nouvelles ne vont pas assez vite. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.  
Hector : Pourquoi ?  
Régis : Rejoindre les autres villes de Kanto.  
Blanche : Venir avec nous, c'est ça ?  
Régis : Oui.  
Albert : Bien sur.  
Régis : Merci.  
Mortimer : De rien. Et maintenant ?  
Jasmine : On va à l'arène ?  
Régis : Elle est fermée, le champion est en voyage.  
Blanche : Zut.  
Albert : On repassera là au retour.  
Sandra : Et où va-t-on maintenant ?  
Régis : Argenta est la ville la plus proche, juste derrière la forêt de Jade.  
Albert : Alors cap sur Argenta !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Argenta. Là, ils rencontrèrent un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, plutôt grand, cheveux châtains foncés, sweat orange et pantalon marron. Il s'appelait Pierre et était accompagné d'un Racaillou.  
Pierre : Régis ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Régis : Salut Pierre. Le champion est en voyage et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Et voici le groupe d'Albert.  
Pierre : J'avais reconnu. Enchanté de vous connaître.  
Hector : Nous aussi.  
Pierre : C'est génial que vous soyez là maintenant, vous allez sans doute pouvoir m'aider. La Team Rocket à investi le mont Sélénite.  
Tous : Quoi !  
Régis : La Team d'Argenta ou d'Azuria ?  
Pierre : Les deux. Ondine ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.  
Ondine ne tarda pas en effet. C'était une petite fille de 7 ans, rousse, un chignon sur le côté, gilet rose, short en jean. Un Stari à ses côtés ( en fait elle était surtout portée par le Stari ).  
Ondine : J'arrive pas trop tard ? J'ai dû faire le grand tour.  
Albert : Le grand tour ?  
Régis : Lavanville, Parmanie, Cramois'île, Bourg Palette, Jadielle, Argenta.  
Pierre : Tu arrives juste à temps. Et les autres villes, tu sais où ça en est ?  
Ondine : Lavanville et Parmanie : stable ; Cramois'île : calme ; Jadielle : rien et…et c'est tout.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le mont Sélénite.

Ils arrivèrent au mont Sélénite à la tombée de la nuit. Ils y pénétrèrent prudemment. Ils mirent du temps à se retrouver à l'air libre car, en plus des sbires de la Team, ils furent provoqués en duel par de nombreux dresseurs. Quand ils se retrouvèrent donc à "l'air libre", en fait le parc du mont Sélénite entouré par la montagne, il faisait nuit noire. Ils assistèrent alors à un étrange cérémonie : deux Melofée, au milieu du parc, se livraient à une danse autour d'un énorme rocher. Leur danse terminée, le rocher se transforma en un fossile de pokémon ! Les deux pokémon se rendirent alors compte de la présence des enfants et disparurent. Un ricanement se fit alors entendre. De l'autre côté du fossile se trouvaient deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années. Une fille aux longs cheveux rouges et un garçon au cheveux bleus accompagnés d'un Miaouss. Les enfants portait les costumes de la Team Rocket mais à la différence des autres membres leurs vêtements étaient blancs.  
Jessie : Nous sommes de retour !  
James : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
Jessie : Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation…  
James : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation…  
Jessie : Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité…  
James : Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée.  
Jessie : Jessie !  
James : James !  
Jessie : La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !  
James : Rendez vous tous où ce sera la guerre !  
Miaouss : Miaouss oui, la guerre !  
(nda : j'ai pas pu résister, les temps changent, les devises restent, rocket powaaaa XD)  
Profitant de la trop belle occasion, le groupe avait ramassé le fossile de pokémon et s'apprêtait a laisser la Team en plan avec sa devise. Jessie et James tentèrent de les arrêter. Malheureusement pour eux, un Abo, un Smogo et un Miaouss ne font pas le poids fassent aux équipes de pokémon de 11 dresseurs.  
Jessie : Très bien. Nous quittons le Mont Sélénite mais nous nous reverrons. Team rocket, à la vitesse de la lumière !

Sans sbires à combattre, ils sortirent rapidement du Mont Sélénite et atteignirent Azuria à une heure normale pour passer la nuit.

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre dix : Safrania_**

Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent à partir pour Carmin sur mer. Au moment où ils quittaient la ville, ils furent rejoints par un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, blond, habillée d'une tenue camouflage.  
Bob : Stop !  
Albert : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?  
Blanche : Qui êtes vous ?  
Régis : C'est Bob.  
Pierre : Un ami.  
Ondine : Qui n'aurait jamais du quitter Carmin sur mer !  
Bob : Trop calme. En revanche, il y a des problèmes à Lavanville avec la Team Rocket et les portes de Safrania sont fermées.  
Régis : Génial.  
Jasmine : Ca suffit. Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec la Team Rocket ici ?  
Pierre : C'est assez compliqué…pour faire simple, disons que chaque ville est investie par une faction de la Team Rocket…  
Ondine : Qu'en ce moment les factions se tiennent relativement tranquille…  
Bob : Et qu'on a pour but de les exploser.  
Régis : C'est très résumé. Vous oubliez le fait que certaines villes n'ont personne pour les protéger, que eux nous connaissent, qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus fort, que…  
Chuck : C'est bon, on a compris.  
Blanche : Dis moi, tu ne nous à pas prévenu quand tu nous à demandé de t'accompagner ?  
Régis : Euh…  
Albert : Plus tard, pour l'instant il faut aller à Lavanville.  
Régis : Exactement !  
Blanche : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.  
Régis : Blanche…  
Blanche : Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !  
Régis : Ecoute…  
Blanche : Ca n'aurait rien changé mais quand même…  
Régis : Tu ne crois pas que…  
Blanche : Quoi ?  
Régis : Qu'on devrait rattraper les autres.  
Blanche se retourna. les autres était déjà parti vers Lavanville.  
Blanche : Merci de nous attendre.

Ils atteignirent Lavanville deux jours plus tard.  
Bob : Ils retiennent Mr Fuji dans la tour pokémon.  
Sandra : Mr Fuji, c'est … ?  
Ondine : Un gars qui recueille les pokémon abandonnés.  
Jasmine : Et la tour pokémon ?  
Mortimer : C'est un cimetière pour pokémon et l'abri de nombreux pokémon spectres.  
Jasmine : Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
Mortimer : Je suis quand même spécialisé dans les pokémon spectres.  
Jasmine : Logique.  
Blanche : On discute où on y va ?  
Jasmine : C'est bon, on y va. T'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Blanche : Ca te regarde pas.  
Jasmine : Ca me regarde si ça retombe sur les autres.  
Blanche : …  
Albert : C'est bon, on verra plus tard.  
Ils entrèrent donc dans la tour. Ils franchirent sans problème les premiers étages. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'escalier menant au dernier étage… un spectre apparut !  
Bob : C'est quoi ça ?  
Ondine : Je crois qu'on a oublié un détail.  
Sandra : On ne peut pas le vaincre ?  
Mortimer : Non, nos pokémon refuseront d'attaquer un spectre non dévoilé.  
Hector : Et on les dévoile comment ?  
Mortimer : Avec un scope sylphe.  
Régis : C'est ça qu'on à oublié.  
Pierre : On aurait du aller à Céladopole chercher Erika, elle sait où est le scope.  
Chuck : Et on fait quoi ?  
Albert : Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.  
Fredo : Quoi !  
Jasmine : Il a raison, on ne peut rien faire sans le scope sylphe, il faut rebrousser chemin.  
Blanche : Et on laisse tomber ?  
Hector : On va juste chercher le scope avant de revenir.  
Ils redescendirent donc de la tour et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Lavanville. Ils allaient la franchir lorsque…  
Olia : Attendez !  
Tous ( ceux de Johto ) : Olia !  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Olia : La Team Rocket à envahi Safrania !  
Tous : QUOI !  
Olia : Il faut y aller.  
Albert : On vient.  
Bob : Allons-y tout de suite.  
Olia : D'accord… Euh… Non, il faut attendre Erika.  
Pierre : Erika ? De Céladopole ?  
Olia : Oui, elle devait me rejoindre ici après être aller chercher un ami.  
Régis : Koga…  
Ondine : Sûrement.  
Bob : Elle a eu tort.  
Pierre : Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû quitter la ville.  
Régis : Et Koga n'aurait pas dû partir de Parmanie non plus.  
Ondine : Ils n'en n'ont toujours fait qu'a leur tête, c'est agaçant.  
Sandra : Vous pourriez nous expliquer ?  
Pierre : Plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut aller à Safrania.  
Ondine : On n'attends pas Erika et Koga ?  
Pierre : On n'a pas le temps.  
Hector : Il faudrait que l'un de nous les attende.  
Fredo : Il a raison.  
Ils entendirent soudain un sifflement strident venant d'au dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent tous la tête. Un Nosferapti volait en rond.  
Olia : C'est moi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Les autres détachèrent aussitôt leurs regards du pokémon pour les diriger vers la fillette.  
Olia : …D'accord. Erika et Koga nous rejoindrons à Safrania.  
Mortimer : Comment est ce que…  
Ondine : C'est vrai ça, comment tu peux le comprendre ?  
Pierre : C'est bien le Nosferapti de Koga.  
Régis : Je crois qu'Erika avait raison.  
Chuck : A propos de quoi ?  
Bob : Plus tard, pour l'instant il faut aider Safrania  
. Ils prirent la route vers la ville. Ils parvinrent rapidement à Safrania. L'atmosphère était très stressante. L'ennemi pouvait en effet surgir à tout moment.  
Morgane : Tu es revenue…  
Tous : Waaah !  
Olia : Morgane. Oh, tu nous as fait peur !  
Morgane : Désolée. J'avais peur que tu ne puisse pas revenir.  
Olia : J'aurais pas laissé tomber si facilement. Où est Débugant ?  
Olia se précipita vers son pokémon et le serra dans ses bras.  
Pierre : Ca va Morgane ?  
Morgane : Oui, merci.  
Régis : Tu saignes.  
Morgane : ( elle porte la main à sa joue ) Oh, ça ? C'est rien, je me suis juste éraflée.  
Ondine : Tu m'a manquée.  
Morgane : Toi aussi.  
Bob : Morgane, voici Albert, Hector, Blanche, Mortimer, Jasmine, des dresseurs de Johto.  
Morgane : Enchantée.  
Un sifflement strident se fit alors entendre.  
Blanche : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Olia : C'est rien, c'est Nosferapti. Je lui ai demander de faire le guet et de nous prévenir si quelqu'un approchait.  
Chuck : Et tu dis que ce n'est rien ?  
Olia : Oui parce que ce n'est pas un sbire qui approche.  
Sandra : Mais comment est ce que tu …  
Pierre : Pas maintenant. Qui est ce qui approche ?  
Olia : C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez…Koga je crois.  
Bob : Juste Koga ?  
Olia : Oui.  
Ondine : Etonnant.  
Koga : Mais vrai.  
Albert et Blanche sursautèrent. Les autres se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de les rejoindre.  
Régis : Où est Erika ?  
Koga : On s'est séparés, c'était le seul moyen de passer outre le " contretemps ". Je vois que vous avez reçu le message puisque vous êtes ici.  
Fredo : Eh oui.  
Ondine : C'est reparti. Koga, voici Albert, Hector, Blanche, Mortimer, Jasmine, et Sandra, des dresseurs de Johto.  
Koga : Enchanté. Comment vous avez traduit le message ?  
Pierre : Olia.  
Koga : Alors c'est vrai. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas cru Erika quand elle m'en a parlé.  
Bob : Moi non plus.  
Pierre : Faut avouer que c'était difficile à croire.  
Régis : Pas tant que ça.  
Sandra : De quoi vous parlez ?  
Olia : Ils parlent de ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer depuis longtemps. Eux au moins ils y croient et ils ont raison.  
Chuck : Cette histoire selon laquelle tu parlerais aux pokémon ?  
Morgane : Elle leur parle.  
Bob : Je suis toujours sceptique.  
Koga : Moi aussi.  
Ondine : C'est pourtant pas compliqué de se rendre compte que c'est la vérité.  
Jasmine : C'est pas vraiment le moment, ça peut peut-être attendre.  
Olia : Elle a raison, y a vraiment mieux à faire.  
Pichu : Pichu, Pichu Pichu !  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Morgane : Olia ?  
Olia : Chut ! Ecoutez.  
Régis : Elle a raison, nous sommes repérés.  
Ondine : Tu crois que ça pourrait être Erika ?  
Régis : Ca m'étonnerait.  
Koga : Erika à un pas beaucoup plus rapide.  
Albert : La Team Rocket ?  
Olia : On va vite le savoir. Wattouat ? …Une voix connue…  
…D'Acajou, tu est sure ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?… Aïe.  
Ondine : Alors ?  
Olia : Membre de la Team d'Acajou…  
Mystherbe : Mys…  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Mystherbe : Mys, Mystherbe ?  
Olia : Bonne question.  
Pierre : Laquelle ?  
Olia : Qu'attend-on pour filer ?  
Hector : Rien, allons-y.  
Trop tard, les sbires étaient sur eux. Et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, tous accompagnés de Nidoking ou Nidoqueen. Seule solution : la fuite. Hypotrempe lança son brouillard ce qui leur donna une avance non négligeable mais les fit, ne se voyant plus, se séparer.  
Régis, Ondine et Olia avec le Débugant d'Olia.  
Jasmine et Blanche avec le Wattouat d'Olia.  
Albert, Hector et Mortimer avec le Ptittard d'Olia.  
Chuck et Fredo avec le Pichu d'Olia.  
Morgane et Sandra avec l'Hypotrempe d'Olia.  
Pierre et Koga avec le Mystherbe d'Olia.

Groupe 1 : Olia, Régis et Ondine.

Olia ( ralentissant ) : Hypo, Ptittard, Wattouat, Mysthy, Pichu !  
Régis : Ne t'arrête pas, ils sont derrière nous !  
Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au niveau du bâtiment principal : la Sylphe SARL.  
Ondine : Génial. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Régis : On improvise. Salamèche, défonce moi cette porte !  
Olia : Débugant, va l'aider !  
Ondine : Stari, toi aussi !  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils parvinrent à gravir plusieurs étages sans être repérés. Le premier membre qu'ils eurent à combattre fut écrasé par la combinaison eau-combat-feu. Ils apprirent ainsi que le chef de la Team Rocket se trouvait au dixième étage. Ils reprirent donc leur ascension vers le sommet.

Groupe 2 : Jasmine et Blanche.

Blanche et Jasmine émergèrent du brouillard, bientôt suivies par le Wattouat d'Olia. En courant, les deux filles discutaient ( parce que, comme expliquait Blanche, ça permet de plus penser au danger ).  
Jasmine : Blanche, puisqu'on en est là, pourquoi t'es énervée en ce moment ?  
Blanche : …  
Jasmine : T'es encore là ?  
Blanche : En fait…  
Jasmine : Quoi ?  
Blanche : J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Doublonville récemment.  
Jasmine : Et ?  
Blanche : Ils ont des ennuis en ce moment. Le champion à changé… il est devenu mauvais. On dit qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une fille et qu'il veut l'impressionner. Comme elle est plutôt mauvaise, il fait comme elle.  
Jasmine : Tu t'inquiète pour ta ville ?  
Blanche : Et pour la tienne.  
Jasmine : Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.  
Blanche : La fille dont il est tombé amoureux… c'est la championne d'Oliville !  
Jasmine : ( se retournant brusquement vers Blanche ) Quoi !  
Blanche : Attention, devant toi, la… branche.  
Trop tard.  
Blanche : Ca va ?  
Jasmine : On ne peut mieux. Au moins ça prouve que ta méthode marche, j'avais complètement oublié que je courrais.  
Blanche : Moi aussi. Je crois qu'on les à semés.  
Elles reprirent donc la route en marchant. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elles virent le Wattouat, lui en revanche n'avait rien perdu de la conversation des deux filles.  
Blanche : Jasmine…La championne d'Oliville… tu le savais ?  
Jasmine : …Je le savais.  
Blanche : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
Jasmine : A qui ? Tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle ne veut que le bien de la ville. Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour la ville lui a rapporté beaucoup plus qu'elle n'a donné.  
Blanche : Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte ?  
Jasmine : Non. La seule chose qu'elle a délaissé, c'est le Phare. C'est elle qui a avancé les frais de constructions pour la moitié des bâtiments de la ville alors tout le monde pense qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut pour le phare quand le moment sera venu. Mais même quand Phary était malade, elle ne s'est pas déplacée pour chercher le médicament.  
Blanche : Et elle commence à entraîner les autres champions sur la même voie qu'elle. Celui de Doublonville à déjà cédé.  
Jasmine : Elle est capable de tout.  
Blanche : Comment ça ?  
Jasmine : La bombe, dans l'Aquaria… c'est elle qui l'avait posée.  
Blanche : Comment tu peux en être si sure ?  
Jasmine : Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer.  
Blanche ?  
Jasmine : Je sais, c'est bizarre… ( murmurant ) Tu les as vus ?  
Blanche : Très bizarre ! ( murmurant ) Une dizaine, à gauche.  
Jasmine : (murmurant ) Il y en a autant derrière.  
Blanche : ( murmurant ) Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
Jasmine : (murmurant ) Un vol sur le dos de Demanta, ça t'irait ?  
Blanche : Parfait !  
Jasmine : Wattouat, tu viens avec nous ?  
Le pokémon approuva d'un signe de tête.  
Jasmine : Alors c'est parti. Demanta !  
Avant que les sbires ne puissent réagir, les deux filles et Wattouat s'envolèrent sur le dos du pokémon eau/vol. Seulement l'un d'entre eux réagit rapidement et envoya son Roucarnage.  
Blanche : Attention, au dessus !  
Erika : Rondoudou !  
Une attaque berceuse endormit le Roucarnage… et tous les sbires.  
Jasmine : Qui…  
Erika : Je m'appelle Erika.  
Blanche : De Céladopole ?  
Erika : Oui… On vous a déjà parlé de moi ?  
Jasmine : Pierre, Ondine, Régis, Bob…et Koga.  
Erika : Qui est donc bien arrivé ici. Vous venez de Johto, c'est ça ? Donc j'ai entendu parler de vous. Jasmine et Blanche, c'est bien ça ?  
Blanche : Exact.  
Jasmine : Qui t'a parlé de nous ?  
Erika : Olia un peu, mais surtout Régis, Pierre et Ondine.  
Blanche : On devrait rejoindre les autres, non ?  
Jasmine : Encore faudrait il savoir où les trouver.  
Erika : Le quartier général de la Team Rocket se trouve au milieu de la ville, dans la sylphe S.A.R.L. C'est là qu'on a le plus de chances de les trouver.  
Le groupe de choc se dirigea donc vers la Sylphe S.A.R.L.

Chaque groupe rejoignit tant bien que mal le dernier étage de la Sylphe, rencontrant enfin le boss de la Team. Le combat fut impressionnant, mais a quatorze contre un, ils finirent quand même par remporter la victoire (nda : mdr c'est rassurant pour eux '''). Les sbires disparurent aussitôt. La ville était libérée. Presque immédiatement, Olia se sépara du groupe, ses pokémon derrière elle.

**_A suivre..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre onze : Casino._**

Ils s'installèrent tous dans un parc un peu à l'écart de la ville.  
Erika : … Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par la bonne : je sais où est le scope Sylphe.  
Bob : Et où est il ?  
Erika : Ca, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Il a été volé par la Team Rocket. Il est dans leur repaire, sous le casino de Céladopole.  
Bob : Bon, et bien, qu'est ce qu'on attends ? On va leur mettre la pattée !  
Jasmine : Je ne viens pas.  
Sandra : Comment ça tu ne viens pas ?  
Jasmine : Je… Désolée. Je rentre. Je ne viens pas.  
Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle.  
Albert tendit la main vers elle, mais Blanche le retint.  
Blanche : Tu es sûre ? Je ne voulais pas…  
Jasmine sourit.  
Jasmine : Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais dû me décider depuis longtemps…  
Blanche : Mais on doit venir avec toi ! S'il y a un problème…  
Jasmine sourit et secoua la tête.  
Jasmine : Blanche, tu crois que je suis inconsciente ou suicidaire ? Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'irai pas seule…  
Hector prit timidement la main de Jasmine. La fillette sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.  
Hector : Jasmine… Tu vas nous manquer… Pourquoi tu pars ?  
Jasmine se mordit la lèvre et soupira.  
Jasmine : Disons que j'ai un ou deux trucs à faire chez moi ! Hector… Je vous rejoindrais avant la fin ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement !  
Elle leur sourit de nouveau.  
Jasmine : Bon… Blanche ? Fais bien attention à toi, surtout ! Erika ? A mon avis, on s'entendrait bien, donc t'as intérêt à être encore là quand je reviendrais… Albert…  
Jasmine sourit et embrassa son ami sur la joue. Albert rougit et Blanche lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
Jasmine : Merci. Pour le phare.  
Jasmine fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la station du train magnétique.

Erika se tourna vers les autres en soupirant.  
Erika : Nous y allons ?  
Ils approuvèrent, se dirigèrent vers la sortie ouest… et le pokématos de Koga sonna.  
Koga : Oui ? Jeannine ? Oui…  
Il sursauta.  
Koga : Quoi ? J'arrive !  
Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.  
Koga : La team Rocket à investi le parc safari !  
Tous : Hein ?  
Koga : Il faut que je rentre à Parmanie !  
Pierre : Tu n'y arrivera pas seul !  
Albert : On ferais mieux de se séparer…  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête.  
Erika : Bon. Je pars avec Morgane, Hector, Mortimer, Régis et Pierre !  
Les concernés se tournèrent vers elle.  
Pierre : Et tu décides ça toute seule ?  
Koga : Donc j'y vais avec Ondine, Bob, Albert, Blanche et Sandra.  
Ils soupirèrent tous mais acquiescèrent : visiblement, il était inutile de discuter…  
Et ils se séparèrent.

Erika entra dans le casino comme si elle était chez elle. Les autres la suivirent un peu plus prudemment.  
Pierre : Euh… Erika ? Si la Team Rocket est là... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait être un peu plus prudents ?  
Mortimer : C'est une idée…  
Morgane : De toute façon, on se fera remarquer un jour ou l'autre…  
Mortimer : Ben l'autre, ce serait pas si mal tu sais…  
Hector : C'est juste la Team Rocket hein…  
Régis : Et puis on a pas vraiment le choix…  
Erika : Mais le casino n'appartient pas ouvertement à la Team Rocket, sinon la championne serait intervenue, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit mais elle n'aime pas trop se battre…  
Mortimer : Une championne qui n'aime pas se battre ?  
Erika sourit.  
Erika : C'est une tradition, à Céladopole.  
Elle se dirigea droit vers le fond de la salle, appuya sur un bouton, derrière le poster, et s'écarta pendant qu'un escalier se dévoilait.  
Erika : Après vous !

Ils purent franchir le bras de mer séparant Carmin sur Mer de Parmanie en voyageant sur le Leviator de Ondine, ce qui, fit remarquer Koga, prouvait au moins qu'Erika n'avait pas choisi ses équipiers totalement au hasard.  
Blanche : Mouais…  
Bob : Pas convaincant…  
Koga : Mais si voyons…  
Albert : J'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle a pris tout ceux qui lui tombaient sous la main…  
Ondine : C'est vrai aussi !  
Ils accostèrent à Parmanie…

Erika s'arrêta, tendant une main en arrière pour prévenir les autres…  
Trop tard.  
Pierre heurta Régis qui heurta Hector qui heurta Morgane qui heurta Mortimer qui heurta Erika et ils dévalèrent tous les escaliers.  
Pierre se releva en bougonnant, Régis et Hector en secouant la tête, Morgane en époussetant légèrement ses vêtements, Mortimer en soupirant et Erika en envoyant son Granivol au combat.  
Erika /chuchote: Poudre dodo…  
Le sbire qui venait voir ce qui se passait s'endormit avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
Erika : Bravo la discrétion.  
Pierre : Il faisait noir.  
Mortimer : C'est pas le moment je crois…  
Erika soupira et s'approcha du sbire endormi.  
Erika : Vous croyez qu'il a quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui ?  
Morgane : On va le savoir très vite… Abra ?  
Abra sortit et parut se concentrer un long moment.  
Une clé plate sortit de la poche du sbire et se logea dans la main de Morgane.  
Morgane : Eh, on dirait…  
Erika : Une clé ascenseur, comme celle qu'on utilise au centre commercial pour atteindre le sous-sol…  
Ils échangèrent tous un bref regard…  
… Et commencèrent à chercher l'ascenseur !

Koga s'arrêta devant l'entrée du parc Safari.  
Bob : Quoi ?  
Koga : Ils sont là…  
Deux membres de la Team Rocket étaient devant l'entrée du parc Safari et donnaient des ordres aux autres.  
CTR1 : Dix par zone ! Attrapez tous les pokémon que vous voyez ! Exécution !  
Les sbires disparurent dans le parc safari.  
Koga soupira.  
Koga : Bon. C'est moins grave que ce que je pensais.  
Tous : Hein ?  
Bob : Quatre zones au parc safari…  
Albert : Et dix sbires par zones, ça ne t'inquiètes pas ?  
Ondine : Jeannine…  
Koga : Exactement. Ma sœur (nda : gomen c'est sa fille je sais mais vu l'âge ça l'aurait pas fait XD) a… des relations particulières avec le parc safari. Ou avec ses pokémon…  
Sandra : Elle pourrait les retourner contre la team ?  
Koga : Je pense que oui. Seuls ces deux-là poseront problème… Je vais la chercher  
Blanche : On s'occupe d'eux !

Morgane glissa la clé dans la clé ascenseur et Erika sélectionna le dernier sous-sol.  
L'ascenseur descendit.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
Ils sortirent…  
La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient grande, assez bien décorée, avec une grande table.  
Deux adolescents qu'ils avaient déjà croisés avant se prélassaient dans un canapé.  
Jessie et James se levèrent d'un bond en les voyant arriver.  
James : He, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Jessie lui donna un coup sur la tête (nda : déjà tyrannique XD)  
Jessie : Idiot ! Nous sommes censés les chasser, pas leur poser la question !  
Albert : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Morgane : Qui êtes-vous ?  
Jessie : Qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes de retour (nda : joli nom)  
James : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
Jessie : Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !  
James : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation !  
Jessie : Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité !  
James : Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voix lactée !  
Jessie : Jessie !  
James : James !  
Jessie : La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !  
James : Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre !  
Miaouss : Miaouss oui la guerre !  
Blanche soupira et prit le scope sylphe qui était posé sur la table.  
Jessie : Hey ! Abo, arrête là !  
James :Smogo, vas-y !  
Ils soupirèrent tous et préparèrent leurs pokéball, mais Erika s'interposa.  
Erika : Désolée. C'est ma ville. C'est à mon tour.  
Elle sourit et envoya deux pokémon : Granivol et Rondoudou.  
Jessie : Abo, morsure !  
James : Smogo, puredpois !  
Erika : Rondoudou, gonfle !  
Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
Rondoudou inspira de l'air de doubla de volume.  
Abo fonçait sur Granivol, croc en avant. Le gaz de Smogo commença à se répandre.  
Erika : Vas-y, souffle !  
Rondoudou expulsa tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné.  
Granivol fut projeté en l'air par le souffle et Abo s'écrasa sur le sol.  
Le gaz de Smogo fut repoussé et se dissipa vite.  
Erika : Granivol ? Poudre dodo !  
La poudre se répandit sur la scène du combat, et Abo et Smogo s'endormirent ensemble.  
Jessie : Oups…  
Mortimer sourit.  
Mortimer : Endormir ses adversaires, c'est aussi une tradition de Céladopole ?  
Régis : Ben faut croire que oui.  
Erika haussa les épaules.  
Erika : Ça marche, non ?  
Jessie et James rappelèrent leurs pokémon.  
James : La Team Rocket… A la vitesse du son !

Koga courut jusque chez lui.  
Jeannine était bien là, tournant en rond devant la porte.  
Koga soupira de soulagement et prit sa sœur (nda : gomeeen) par la main.  
Jeannine : He, que…  
Koga : Pas de question, on y va !

Roucoups, Melo, Pikachu et Hypocéan luttaient contre Tadmorv, Nosferalto, Rattattac et Hypnomade.  
Comme ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que la plupart des membres de la Team Rocket étaient nuls (nda : c'est vrai, ils sont nuls), ils avaient jugé inutile de sortir un pokémon supplémentaire et Ondine restait en retrait pour l'instant.  
Le combat tourna rapidement en faveur des quatre dresseurs.  
Débordés, les deux caïds de la Team ne virent pas Koga et Jeannine entrer dans le parc…

Le mot d'ordre passa en quelques instants.  
Très vite, les pokémon du parc commencèrent à attaquer les membres de la Team Rocket qui n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour résister à ça.  
Quand la meute (nda : à partir de 25, ils sont 40 là ) s'enfuit du parc safari, Albert, Blanche, Ondine, Sandra et Bob faillirent être piétinés.  
Quand la poussière se dissipa, ils étaient seuls.  
Les caïds s'étaient enfuis aussi…

**_A suivre..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre douze : La tour pokémon et autres histoires…_**

Erika, Mortimer, Morgane, Régis, Pierre et Hector étaient revenus à Lavanville, devant la tour pokémon.  
Hector : Tu es sûre qu'ils nous retrouverons à Jadielle ?  
Erika : Certaine !  
Morgane : Je pense aussi. Ils sont à Parmanie, alors Ondine les entraînera sûrement à Cramois'île, et de là ils auront moins de mal à retourner à Jadielle qu'a revenir ici.  
Régis : Alors allons-y !  
Ils entrèrent dans la tour pokémon…

Albert, Blanche, Sandra, Bob, Koga et Ondine voguaient vers Cramois'île sur le Leviator d'Ondine.  
Albert : Tu es sûr qu'ils nous retrouverons à Jadielle ?  
Koga : Certain !  
Bob : Je pense aussi. Ils sont à Céladopole, alors Erika les entraînera directement à Lavanville et comme nous nous sommes pas ils auront moins de mal à nous attendre à Jadielle qu'à faire tout Kanto pour nous mettre la main dessus ?  
Koga : Et puis…  
Ondine avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles.  
Ondine : Cramois'île, Cramois'île, Cramois'île, Cramois'île !  
Sandra : Je croyais que la spécialité de Cramois'île était les pokémon feu.  
Ondine : C'est vrai !  
Blanche : Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les pokémon eau.  
Ondine : C'est vrai aussi !  
Albert : Alors pourquoi…  
Ondine : A Cramois'île, il y a un laboratoire de recherche qui a crée une machine à régénérer les fossiles !  
Elle soupira en constatant que tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds et elle sortit le fossile du Mont Sélénite de sa poche.  
Ondine : Vous me l'avez donné, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?  
Albert : Oh. Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
Ondine : Bon bah alors pas la peine d'en dire plus. Levia, accélère !

Ils étaient devant l'escalier menant au dernier étage quand une voix s'éleva…  
Voix mystérieuse qui fait froid dans le dos (XD) : Fuyez… Imprudents…  
Un spectre apparut devant eux.  
Erika tendit aussitôt le scope sylphe vers le spectre.  
Une silhouette châtain apparut…  
Régis : On dirait un…  
Hector : … Ossatueur !  
L'Ossatueur spectral (nda : sans rire, quelqu'un a déjà essayé de l'attraper dans le jeu ?) se dressa de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas tant que ça, et se dirigea vers eux.  
Hector : Bon… On l'a identifié… On l'a reconnu… Si on filait, maintenant ?  
Morgane : Mais Mr Fuji est en haut.  
Pierre : Pas le choix. Racaillou !  
Morgane : Abra !  
Régis : Salamèche !  
Mortimer : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…  
Erika : Je refuse d'attaquer les pokémon sauvages, c'est pas pour m'en prendre à un spectre qui n'a rien fait…  
Hector : Mais il nous empêche de passer…  
Erika : C'est ce qu'il dit…  
Pierre haussa les épaules.  
Pierre : On verra ça très vite… Racaillou, charge !  
Racaillou fonça à travers le spectre.  
Mortimer : C'est un fantôme, Pierre. Il est intangible.  
Pierre : J'avais oublié --''  
Régis : Flammèche !  
Morgane : Choc mental !

/stop ! Vous avez pas honte de vous mettre à trois contre un ?  
Pierre : Euh… C'est un spectre !  
Morgane : Il fait peur !  
Régis : Et il doit être fort  
Moi : Ah bon ?  
Régis : Ben ouais puisque c'est toi qui nous a envoyé à trois contre lui…  
Moi : '' ne vous fiez pas à moi, je vous ai envoyé à 14 contre la Team Rocket…  
Blanche : Hey !  
Moi : Blanche ?Oo  
Blanche : Je te signale qu'on est toujours sur le Léviator et que j'ai le mal de mer alors grouille toi !  
Moi : Ah… gomen gomen, j'ai fini '''/

Morgane : Choc mental !  
L'Ossatueur prit les attaques de plein fouet sans paraître être trop touché.  
Un osmerang frappa Salamèche en pleine face, et le pokémon fut projeté contre son dresseur.  
Morgane : Abra, coud'boule !  
Abra passa à travers Ossatueur et se cogna contre le mur.  
Morgane : Abra !  
Mortimer : C'est un fantôme…  
Morgane : Euh désolée…

/même pas capable de vaincre un spectre…  
Pierre/Régis/Morgane : oh, ça va !  
--'''/

Morgane rappela son Abra, Régis son Salamèche.  
Pierre : Racaillou, jet pierres !  
Deux pierres touchèrent l'Ossatueur, les deux autres passant à côté pour éclater aux pieds d'Hector et Erika.  
Hector : Eh, on est là je te signale !  
Pierre : Oups…  
Mortimer : C'est à cause du spectre que vous êtes si nuls ?  
Pierre : Non, c'est à cause de cette saleté d'auteur qui nous en v…

! SBAAF !  
Pierre : Aïe !  
Bien fait /

Mortimer : Tu disais quelque chose ?  
Pierre : Non, non, rien.  
Ossatueur donna un coud'boule à Racaillou qui ne subit pas trop de dégâts, heureusement.  
Régis : On fait comment si on arrive pas à le battre ?  
(nda : ils sont nuls ''')  
Pierre : L'auteur est contre n…

!SBAAF !  
Pierre : Maieuh !  
Arrête de parler de moi comme ça /

Erika s'approcha de l'Ossatueur.  
Erika : Pourquoi tu nous empêche de passer ?  
Ossatueur ne répondit pas (nda : de toute façon elle aurait pas compris). Erika soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.  
Erika : Tu es la mère de Osselait, n'est-ce pas ? Mr Fuji m'a parlé de toi… tuée par la Team Rocket… Dis-moi… Tu ne leur en veux pas ?  
Ossatueur se tourna vers elle.  
Erika : Moi… Si la Team Rocket avait fait ça… Je crois que je leur en voudrais à mort… Mais là… Tu nous empêche de passer… Et en fait tu leur rend plutôt service…  
Pierre : Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…  
Il se tourna vers Ossatueur, soupira et rappela son Racaillou.  
Ossatueur était toujours tourné vers Erika. Elle souriait.  
Erika : Donc en fait, si tu nous empêche de passer…  
Mortimer : Tu aides la Team Rocket…  
Erika : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
Ossatueur parut sourire, l'espace d'une seconde.  
Puis il disparut.  
Erika sourit et se releva.  
Erika : Bon… On y va ?  
Hector : Erika…  
Morgane sourit.  
Morgane : Ne cherche pas. Tradition de Céladopole !

Ils accostèrent à Cramois'île.  
Albert : Et maintenant ?  
Ondine : Là-bas ! J'y vais tout de suite ! A plus tard !  
Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et soupirèrent.  
Sandra : Facile à dire. On fait quoi nous, pendant ce temps ?  
: Vous cherchez une occupation ?  
Tout le monde sursauta.  
Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, chauve, avec une moustache blanche, se tenait devant eux.  
Bob : Auguste ?  
Auguste : Exact. Je suis Auguste, champion pokémon de Cramois'île.  
Blanche : Enchantée.  
Albert : Vous avez parlé d'une occupation ?  
Auguste : Oui… Il y a un problème sur les îles écumes… Venez donc régler ça avec moi !  
Sandra : Il y a juste un problème.  
Auguste : Lequel ?  
Sandra : Notre bateau attitrée vient de s'enfuir au laboratoire.  
Auguste sourit.  
Auguste : Ce ne sera pas un problème…

C'était un problème.  
D'abord le bateau d'Auguste était tout sauf rassurant.  
Ensuite Blanche ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal.  
Heureusement, les îles Ecumes n'étaient pas loin.  
Et le problème paraissait évident : toute la surface de l'île était gelée…  
Albert : Euh… Il se passe quoi, exactement ?  
Auguste : Eh bien…  
Un oiseau géant aux plumes bleues jaillit soudain devant eux.  
Auguste : …Artikodin s'énerve.  
Sandra : Et vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt !

Erika et Mortimer en tête, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage.  
Mr Fuji était au fond de la salle.  
Deux adolescents maintenant bien connus étaient devant lui.  
Jessie : Nous sommes de retour !  
James : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
Miaouss : Ils connaissent la suite…  
J&J : HEY !  
Erika : Dites, vous voulez pas nous laisser passer tranquillement, pour une fois ?  
Jessie : Pas question ! Abo !  
James : Smogo !  
Erika et Mortimer échangèrent un regard, soupirèrent et envoyèrent leurs propres pokémon au combat.  
Trente secondes plus tard…  
Jessie : Glups…  
James : On se reverra !  
Jessie : Team Rocket ! A la vitesse… d'un vélo… en gros.  
Ils partirent en courant.

Enfin, le bateau d'Auguste atteignit de nouveau Cramois'île.  
Les jeunes dresseurs se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, hors d'haleine. Après un combat d'un quart d'heure et une fuite d'une heure, Artikodin s'était calmé de lui même et avait disparu comme l'île reprenait son état normal.

/Bob : En clair, y avait pas besoin de nous !  
Mais c'était plus drôle comme ça…  
évite un coup rapide /

Ondine revint enfin et les regarda avec surprise.  
Ondine : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? On dirait que vous avez passé une heure à courir ?

**_A suivre..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre treize : Deux champions…_**

Jasmine (nda : comment ça vous l'aviez oubliée ?) se débrouilla pour ne pas prendre le train magnétique jusqu'au bout.  
Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose…  
Chuck lui avait dit que tout champion devait être validé par Peter…  
Il pourrait peut-être l'aider…

Iori sourit et se tourna vers Peter.  
Iori : Tu as de la visite. Je vais y aller.  
Elle ferma les yeux et disparut.  
Peter soupira.  
C'était toujours pareil…  
Il se dirigea vers la route victoire…  
Et s'arrêta.  
Jasmine était devant lui.

Régis, Erika, Mortimer, Morgane, Hector et Pierre arrivèrent à Jadielle.  
Ils avaient pris le raccourci de la cave Taupiqueur, près de Carmin, pour aller plus vite.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'arène : tous étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était le point de rencontre le plus probable.  
Personne.  
Mortimer : Je vous avais bien dit que c'était inutile de prendre un raccourci…  
Morgane : Arriver trop tôt, ce n'est jamais inutile.  
Hector : Ça dépend de combien de temps on attend…  
Erika : Régis, ça ne va pas ?  
Le jeune garçon regardait fixement la porte de l'arène.  
Régis : On dirait… que c'est ouvert…  
Il effleura la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.  
Mortimer : C'est plutôt normal, pour une arène, non ?  
Pierre : Ben si.  
Régis : Mais celle de Jadielle est fermée depuis longtemps… Le champion est… était en voyage. Non… S'il est revenu…  
Régis entra à moitié dans l'arène.  
Régis : Attendez moi dehors !  
Mortimer : Attends, c'est quoi le problème ?  
Régis : Le champion de Jadielle est le boss de la Team Rocket !  
Tous : Quuoooiii ? (nda : oah, ça c'est de la surprise XD)  
Régis s'élança à l'intérieur.  
Erika : Eh, attends !  
Elle le suivit.  
Et la porte se referma derrière elle… (nda : tatsaaam !)

« - Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt ! fit remarquer Peter »  
Les deux dresseurs volaient sur le dos d'un Ptéra.  
Vers Oliville…  
Jasmine : Désolée. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser. C'est vrai que les nouveaux champions d'arènes doivent être validés…  
Peter : Par moi ? Oui, depuis quelques mois.  
Jasmine : Donc la championne d'Oliville…  
Peter : Non, ce n'était pas moi. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'a validée en tant que championne.  
Jasmine : Génial…  
Peter : On arrive…  
Jasmine soupira.  
Ils se posèrent devant l'arène et entrèrent…

Giovanni se tourna vers eux dés qu'ils entrèrent.  
Giovanni : Encore vous ? Ça ne vous suffit pas d'avoir éclaté tous mes caïds non ?  
Régis : Pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
Giovanni : C'est mon arène.  
Erika : Le « valideur » avait de la fièvre ce jour-là ?  
Giovanni sourit.  
Giovanni : Le « valideur », c'était moi. J'ai été destitué il y a deux mois.  
Erika : On se demande pourquoi…  
Giovanni haussa les épaules et sortit une pokéball.  
Giovanni : Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous compte se faire écraser le premier ?  
Erika fit un pas en avant mais Régis se plaça devant elle.  
Régis : Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plait.  
Erika hocha la tête et s'adossa au mur.  
Erika : Flanque-lui une bonne raclée, moi j'essaie de rouvrir la porte.

La championne rit en entendant le défi de Jasmine.  
Championne (nda : faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom ) : Et tu crois pouvoir gagner ?  
Peter : Pourquoi pas ?  
Championne : Peter ?  
Elle semblait sincèrement surprise.  
Championne : Je vois. Prendre ma place ? Mais Peter ne doit pas intervenir dans le combat. Bien. Allons-y. Un pokémon chacune. Grolem !  
Jasmine : Onix !  
Les deux pokémon roche se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, prêts au combat…

Le Kadabra de Régis affrontait maintenant le Rhinoféros de Giovanni.  
Pour tous les deux, c'était leur dernier pokémon.  
Et Régis commençait à fatiguer.  
Giovanni : Rhinoféros, abîme !  
Régis : Téléport !  
Depuis un bon moment maintenant, le Kadabra enchaînait les téléport pour éviter les attaques dévastatrices de Rhinoféros.  
Kadabra réapparut derrière le pokémon sol.  
Régis : Rafale psy, VITE !  
Ce fut juste, mais l'attaque fit mouche en même temps que le coud'korne de Rhinoféros.  
Les deux pokémon s'effondrèrent.  
Régis : Kadabra !  
Etrangement, Giovanni semblait plutôt furieux de cette demi-victoire.  
Giovanni : Bien. J'en ai marre ! Déjà je me fais battre par une gamine de six ans même pas capable de faire évoluer ses pokémon, et maintenant un match nul ? Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez gagné : je prends des vacances !

Onix luttait contre Grolem  
Roche contre roche.  
Coup pour coup.  
Et aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un bélier de Grolem mette Onix au tapis.  
Championne : Bien. Et maintenant ?  
Jasmine : Non ! Onix, je t'en prie…  
Le corps d'Onyx fut enveloppé d'un lueur blanche, et il parut grandir encore plus.  
Jasmine : Que…  
Championne : NON !  
Peter : Si. Il évolue.  
Jasmine : Steelix…  
Plus résistant et plus fort, Steelix se redressa.  
Jasmine battit la championne d'Oliville.

Régis sortit, épuisé, soutenu par Erika, mais vainqueur.  
Entre-temps, tout le monde était arrivé et avait été mis au courant.  
Pierre : Et alors ?  
Albert : Et Giovanni ?  
Régis et Erika échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.  
R&E : En vacances !

**_A suivre..._**


	14. épilogue

**_Epilogue : Vers la ligue…_**

Le petit groupe qui était plutôt grand maintenant se dirigeait vers la ligue pokémon de Kanto.  
On verrait bien ce qui arriverait…  
Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais Jasmine les attendait là-bas, son titre de championne d'arène en poche.  
Ils ne le savaient pas non plus, mais Olia se dirigeait aussi vers la ligue.  
Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils ne pourraient jamais la vaincre.  
Et ils ne savaient pas que, bientôt, ils seraient tous champions d'arène.  
Mais la journée était belle.  
Ils étaient amis.  
Et ils adoraient leur pokémon.  
Qu'est-ce qui compte, à part ça ?

**_Fin._**


End file.
